The Mission
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Agen FBI 'si penembak jitu' dan 3 rekannya di kirim ke Konoha untuk menghentikan rantai kejahatan organisasi mafia/Don't like Don't Read/Chap 8 UP nih, Gan!/ RnR for last chap kaka :v
1. A girl

CHAPTER 1

 **A girl**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi mafia dan agen rahasia.

Hajimashite, ini fic pertama. Yoroshiku.

 **SOMEONES POV**

Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku 17 tahun, duduk di bangku kelas XII di salah satu sekolah elit Konoha. Yap! Konoha High School, sekolah yang di isi oleh siswa-siswa dari latar belakang keluarga yang tak biasa, maksudku siswa-siswa KHS di dominasi oleh anak pejabat negara atau pun pengusaha. Terlahir dengan tubuh atletis, mata onyx, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, di tambah kulit putih, rambut hitam dan bakatku di bidang olahraga serta pelajaran menjadikanku salah satu siswa _most wanted_ –oleh para gadis- di sekolah, nama depan Uchiha hanya faktor bonus saja. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Uchiha Corporation yang terkenal memiki cabang dimana-mana. Orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri, sementara kakak laki-lakiku tetap di Konoha mengurusi cabang perusahaan. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah, hari-hariku berjalan normal seperti biasa tapi ketika seseorang tak di kenal mendadak jadi tamu entah darimana, hidupku benar-benar berubah.

Pagi-pagi sekali, kalian tahu kan? Pagi sekali. Bel apartemenku berbunyi tak karuan, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, kakak juga tidak mungkin datang di hari minggu seperti ini. Gaya gravitasi kasurku begitu kuat pagi ini tapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkannya jadi dengan berat hati aku melangkah membuka pintu.

 _ **Clek'**_

 _ **Bruk'**_

Aku panik! Tentu saja, seseorang dengan jeans yang di hiasi warna merah di bagian lututnya. Tu-tunggu ? di hiasi?. Tidak, dasar bodoh. Kakinya berdarah!. Aku anak yang di besarkan dengan tata krama dan budi pekerti yang kadang tak ku gunakan tapi kali ini rasa kemanusiaanku benar-benar menguasaiku. Baiklah, Sasuke, kau pemuda yang baik. Pikirku. Di lihat dari penampilannya, sepatu converse hi-white –aku hafal betul, karena aku juga termasuk sneaker addict-, ripped jeans, sweater, topi, masker dan kacamata dan backpack Quiksilver warna biru hitam. Oke, dari hasil pengamatan dadakanku makhluk ini laki-laki tapi tubuhnya kecil dan agak pendek. Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin saja dia laki-laki yang kekurangan protein dan kalsium untuk pertumbuhannya. ku angkat dia masuk, percuma punya tubuh keren begini kalau mengangkat yang begini saja tidak bisa. Oh iya, selain kekurangan protein dan kalsium orang ini juga kekurangan berat badan. Seperti perempuan saja!

Tanpa pikir panjang, ku bawa ia ke kamarku dan ku letakkan di atas kasurku. Buru-buru aku mengambil kotak P3K, ku angkat celananya untuk membersihkan luka. Hey, tunggu dulu! Laki-laki ini juga kekurangan hormon, kakinya sangat putih mulus tanpa bulu.

"Yosh! Owatta" kataku setelah membalutkan perban pada lukanya,

"a-arigatou naa" katanya dengan nada suara yang lembut. Astaga! Anak ini mengalami banyak masalah dalam pertumbuhannya, bahkan suaranya saja sudah seperti perempuan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna memiliki nilai 100 pada ulangan biologi bagian reproduksi. Anak ini tak mengalami masalah apapun karena dia memang perempuan. Bukan feelingku, sama sekali bukan. Aku tahu setelah ia membuka topi, masker dan jaketnya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang agak ehm yah mendukung bahwa dia memang perempuan.

Aku sempat termenung sedikit, yah hanya sedikit. Rambutnya berwarna ungu lembut yang panjang dan kelihatan agak berantakan, matanya lumayan, hidungnya lumayan, bibirnya juga lumayan.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" katanya ketus, tak tahu terima kasih. Aku ini baru saja menolongnya.

"siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini?" pertanyaanku tak di jawab malah ia sibuk dengan ranselnya, mengeluarkan barangnya satu persatu. Kamera DSLR Canon EOS 600D, kemudian Macbook dan iphone hitam dan beberapa kabel-kabelan yang baru pertama kali ini ku lihat.

Dugaan Pertama. Gadis ini memang orang kaya atau jangan-jangan dia baru saja merampok seseorang, ia di kejar dan kakinya terluka.

"baru selesai merampok?" tanyaku enteng dengan gaya pamungkas, kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

Kemudian dia memperlihatkan fotonya yang menjadi background Macbook tadi. " Apa seorang perampok menyempatkan diri bernarsis ria seperti ini?" jawabnya tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Iphone miliknya.

 **NORMAL POV**

Merasa dari tadi di intai oleh mata elang seseorang yang telah menolongnya, si gadis kemudian angkat bicara.

"sankyuu, tatsukatta"

"baiklah, sama-sama! Tapi kata terima kasihmu tak menjawab pertanyaanku" Sasuke berjalan membuka tirai jendelanya, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk menerangi kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna biru donker.

"Aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Terima kasih telah menolongku, bisakah aku tinggal beberapa hari disini? Aku tak akan merepotkanmu. Aku janji" sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking.

.

.

.

Setelah menceritakan ini dan itu, akhirnya Sasuke bisa sedikit tenang. Yah, setidaknya gadis ini tak terlihat seperti seorang kriminal.

'Usianya bahkan lebih tua 3 tahun dariku, tapi di lihat dari manapun dia masih terlihat seperti siswa SMA' batin Sasuke.

"akan ku buat beberapa makanan" di beri anggukan, Sasuke meninggalkan kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan.

Melihat punggung Sasuke tak lagi tampak, Hinata membuka lock screen Iphone-nya kemudian memencet beberapa nomor di ikuti bunyi _tut tut tut_

"Ano,- _Moshi moshi"_

 _._

.

"Shikamaru, aku sudah di lokasi tapi tak ada tanda keberadaan target. Setidaknya aku yakin berada di tempat yang tepat"

.

.

"akan kuhubungi dengan kontak baruku"

Setelah telepon di tutup dengan buru-buru Hinata mengutak atik Macbooknya, terlihat seperti sedang memindahkan dan menghapus data ke sebuah flashdisk dengan kapasitas tak biasa, begitu pula dengan Iphone miliknya dan setelah itu...

 _ **Crannngg !...**_

Terdengar suara barang pecah, buru-buru Sasuke menuju kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Rasa heran tak luput dari wajah Sasuke tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika tak bisa menyembunyikan dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Well, pecahan Macbook dan Iphone berserakan di lantai dan Hinata dengan santainya menyapu lalu membuangnya.

"Ano,-"

.

 _ **In other side**_

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, memiliki rambut di kuncir menyerupai sebuah nanas di lengkapi dengan dua anting hitam di kedua telinganya baru saja menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"dia memang bisa di andalkan, tak salah dengan gelar lulusan terbaik yang ia sandang" Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru kemudian menyalakan Macbook dan terlihat sedang terhubung dengan video call dengan seseorang.

"Yoo, Shikamaru!" Pria paruh baya bermasker menyapa dengan malas dari video call. "Bagaimana langkah pertama kalian?" sambungnya

"Kakashi-sensei, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hinata sudah berada di lokasi sampai disini aku akan menyusun strategi berikutnya agar tak mengundang kecurigaan masyarakat tempat kami dan kami akan mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki" kata Shikamaru dengan tampang yakin.

"Kalian tahu kan, Konoha adalah markas mafia yang membawahi semua peredaran narkotika, teroris dan pembunuhan orang penting negara. Aku sangat mempercayakan kalian dalam kasus ini" pria bernama Hatake Kakashi tampak sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen di depannya

"ck. Mendokusei naa" Shikamaru mematikan sambungan.

.

.

.

 **Di dalam taksi**

" _... 10 kg ganja dan beberapa butir pil extaci lolos dalam pengejaran tim kepolisian"_

Sayup-sayup terdengar laporan dari seorang reporter yang mengundang perhatian seseorang di dalam taksi, baru saja Hinata dan Sasuke akan menuju ke suatu tempat dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan taksi.

'bahkan polisi Konoha yang terkenal elit pun kebobolan, bagaimana mungkin?' batin Hinata

"Peredaran obat-obat terlarang di kota ini sudah di luar kendali" komentar sang supir taksi

"Kalau menurutku, mereka pasti memiliki seseorang yang berkuasa. Sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kalau tidak, pasti mereka sudah sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Mereka pasti melakukannya berulang kali dengan cara yang berbeda dari tempat yang berbeda dengan modus yang berbeda sehingga mengelabuhi polisi" Hinata membuka kaca jendela mobil dan merasakan angin tempat tinggal barunya.

'Dugaan kedua. Gadis ini mantan pengedar narkoba!' batin Sasuke

"kau sepertinya gadis yang cerdas. Persis seperti yang baru saja kau katakan, aku dengar Akatsuki sering di sebut-sebut dalam hal semacam ini. Tapi tak ada yang tahu seperti apa bentuk dan apa itu Akatsuki. Belakangan, Akatsuki di selidiki dan di cari tahu oleh seorang detektif lalu beberapa hari kemudian, detektif tersebut di temukan tewas di apartemennya" jelas supir taksi dengan panjang lebar

"Akatsuki yaa.." Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam

.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari taksi dan memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan paling besar di Konoha.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Bertamasya sambil bermain layangan! Tentu saja aku akan belanja, aku butuh banyak barang. Macbook dan Iphone ku baru saja rusak, bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa dua hal itu"

"kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau baru saja merusaknya" Sasuke benar-benar heran

"Aku hanya tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Itu saja"

Setelah membeli Macbook dan Iphone, Hinata berjalan ke toko pakaian membeli beberapa pakaian dan menuju sport station. Sasuke sempat berpikir Hinata benar-benar anak konglomerat Konoha, membeli ini dan itu sesukanya dengan kartu kredit yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya.

"kau pilih sepatu apa saja, aku yang bayar!" Kata Hinata berjalan masuk,

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Sasuke mendadak lambat loading.

"sebagai tanda terima kasihku" Hinata memberi jeda sejenak dalam kalimatnya, "karena telah membawakan belanjaanku" sambungnya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

Sasuke memilih sepatu Converse keluaran terbaru yang jika di rupiahkan hampir mencapai 1,2 jt. Sasuke tidak salah kan ? orang yang akan membayarkannya berkata silahkan memilih yang mana saja. Merasa apa yang di butuhkan lengkap, makan siang yang tentu saja di traktir oleh Hinata. Bayangkan saja, datang dari jauh bahkan tanpa sikat gigi tak heran kalau Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat seperti baru saja menang lotre dan membelanjakan semua hadiah mereka.

"Akan ku telepon taksi" Sasuke mengeluarkan Iphone putih dari kantongnya. Sasuke bisa saja mengedarai motor sport biru hitam hadiah ulang tahun dari Papa Fugaku jika saja Hinata tak menolak. Takut rambut rusak! Alasan yang amburadul emeseyu banget.

"Tidak perlu! bisa membawaku ke show room mobil? Aku ingin Ferrari merah" Hinata mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari nasi ayam teriyaki di hadapannya, mengatakannya seolah-olah dia hanya sedang menginginkan pensil warna untuk menggambar karakter Ninja Hatori kesukaannya. Sasuke juga termasuk keluarga yang kaya raya tapi melihat tingkah dan gerak gerik gadis di hadapannya, Sasuke benar-benar yakin gadis yang memakai ripped jeans tersebut bukan gadis biasa.

Memutuskan untuk memilih Ferrari merah dengan harga milyaran dan membayarnya dengan kartu kredit yang sama, Hinata benar-benar gembira memiliki mobil barunya. Memasukkan belanjaan di jok belakang Sasuke berniat mengemudikan mobil super kece, gengsi dong seorang cowok _most wanted_ duduk di jok penumpang sementara mobil di kemudikan oleh seorang cewek yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya.

'huh, memangnya dia bisa apa? Paling juga baru belajar sudah ngeyel pengen mobil' batin Sasuke yang pasrah saja duduk di jok penumpang depan. Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin.

"tak memeriksa ini dan itu? Ini mobil baru" sahut Sasuke memasah safebelt.

"tidak perlu. Mobilku yang dulu persis dengan yang ini kok"

'Astaga! Dia bahkan sudah punya dua' shock a little, itu yang di rasakan Sasuke.

 **Bruummm... bruuummmm**

HUUAAAA.. !

AWAS !

KAU GILLAAA!

Belum sempat meredakan shocknya, Sasuke kembali menerima pelayanan sport jantung dari Hinata yang membawa mobil dengan sangat ugal-ugalan. Sasuke benar-benar merasa ada di pembuatan film Fast & Furious 7. Menyalip mobil box, pengendara motor, taksi, becak, delman dan semua transportasi yang ada di jalan. Bunyi Klakson yang terkesan anarkis dan teriakan pengguna jalan yang mengurangi fungsi pendengaran pun seakan menjadi musik yang mengiringi kegilaan Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya, tanpa memelankan gas dan lebih memilih menatap Sasuke, Sasuke yang dari tadi berteriak mulai gelagapan dengan mad-action ini. Hinata berniat tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan sampai traffic light di depan.

"APPAA? PERHATIKAN JALANMU, BODOH!"

 **Cctttttt..** suara ban berdecit bergesekan dengan aspal. Mobil berhenti tepat di traffic light tanpa menabrak satu lalat pun –eh?

Keringat dingin sempat membahasi rambut anti gravitasi andalan Sasuke di iringi tawa Hinata yang seolah menganggap hal tersebut lelucon semata, sementara Sasuke belum berharap di kunjungi malaikat maut. Ia bahkan belum menikah.

"Hahaha, ku tebak! Pasti kau belum pernah pacaran" tawa Hinata pecah

"A-apa maksudmu ? gadis-gadis di sekolahku bahkan mengejar-ngejarku!" bela Sasuke dengan rona merah di pipinya. Meskipun predikat _most wanted_ telah rapi ia kantongi, tetap saja Sasuke belum pernah, ehm... belum pernah pacaran.

Tidak ingin mati konyol di dalam mobil baru yang baru saja di beli, Hinata mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan yang lumayan normal. Keheningan baru saja tercipta, Sasuke dapat merasakan jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang entah karena sport jantung singkat atau karena gadis yang terlihat serius memperhatikan jalan.

'Dame, dame, zettai dame' Sasuke membatin dan tanpa sengaja ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melihat keanehan Sasuke, Hinata angkat bicara.

"Naa, Sasuke. Bisa kau ceritakan tentangmu?"

"kenapa harus aku duluan? Kau yang tiba-tiba datang merusak hari mingguku dan baru saja akan membunuhku, kenapa bukan kau saja yang ceritakan tentangmu? Lagipula kau bilang akan tinggal di apartemenku, bagaimana bisa aku tinggal dengan orang asing?" akhirnya, pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran Sasuke di pertanyakan.

"Bukankan tadi sudah ku ceritakan, aku dari Amerika. Kau bahkan melihat passportku yang heran melihat aku yang lebih tua 3 tahun darimu ternyata masih terlihat seperti siswa SMA" well, Hinata berkata jujur.

"aku seorang photographer yang datang ke Konoha untuk mengambil beberapa gambar" kali ini Hinata bohong, tapi Sasuke terlihat percaya karena salah satu barang yang Hinata bawa adalah kamera DSLR.

"kenapa harus Konoha? Eropa bahkan lebih menarik dari Konoha. Lalu kenapa apartemenku?" tanya Sasuke beruntun

"ku dengar Konoha terkenal dengan tindak kriminal yang sangat elit, aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan kota ini. Mengambil beberapa gambar, itu saja. Kalau tentang apartemenmu, aku kebetulan mencari hunian tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal sendiri. Ku lihat nomor kamarmu adalah angka kesukaanku, yah aku menekan tombolnya dan kau keluar" dosa apalagi yang di katakan Hinata? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia terpaksa.

"hanya karena nomor kamarku, nomor kesukaanmu?" dengan otak encer, Sasuke merasa hal ini sangat aneh.

"ku mohon. Hanya beberapa hari saja"

Ngomong-ngomong, puppy eyes no jutsu Hinata baru saja meluluhkan hati Sasuke, di balas dengan nafas berat Sasuke yang menunjukkan tanda persetujuan. Merasa berhutang penjelasan, Sasuke kemudian menceritakan tentang dirinya, keluarganya, dan...

"Nah, ini sekolahku,Konoha High School. Sekolah elit dan bergengsi, kau patut bangga bisa duduk bersama dalam satu mobil dengan Uchiha Sasuke" berbangga diri sambil menjelaskan ini itu

"hee, jadi High School terlihat seperti itu? Pasti menyenangkan" Hinata agak memanyunkan bibir

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di High School?" Sasuke memandang aneh

"memang tidak pernah, setelah tamat Junior High School aku home schooling" oh, lagi-lagi bohong.

"berarti kau belum pernah pacaran" apa ini? Skornya 1-1,Sasuke menyeringai mendapatkan kembali harga dirinya yang sempat terluka. Sementara Hinata? Pura-pura tak mendengar saja.

Sesampai di apartemen Sasuke, Hinata langsung nyelonong masuk kamar Sasuke. Anggap saja kamar sendiri. Hey, sepertinya Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah suram mengangkat semua belanjaan Hinata. Hinata berjalan menghampiri sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang manis di meja belajar Sasuke, melihat wajah-wajah yang ada di foto tersebut perlahan gejolak amarah mulai merasukinya.

"Ini foto keluargaku" Sasuke datang turut serta mengikuti Hinata yang memandang bingkai foto yang menampilkan dirinya bersama kedua orang tua, seorang laki-laki yang sudah tampak berumur dan seorang lagi laki-laki yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sasuke. Melihat raut wajah bingung Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"ini aku. Yang ini ibu, Mikoto. Ayah, Fugaku. Kakekku, Madara yang beberapa bulan lalu meninggal dunia. Sepeninggal Kakek, Ayah dan Ibu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Prancis. Aku terlalu malas beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, jadi aku memutuskan tetap disini"

Sekedar informasi, Hinata tahu betul penyebab kematian Uchiha Madara. Bukan karena mendengar dari media tapi karena hal tersebut sangat berkaitan mengapa ia harus jauh-jauh dari Amerika datang ke Konoha. Memilih untuk tinggal bersama salah satu Uchiha akan membuka jalan bagi Hinata untuk mencapai tujuannya,

"dan kakakku, Uchiha Itachi" mendengar nama Uchiha Itachi, mata Hinata membulat sempurna.

"U-Uchiha Itachi?" Hinata mengulang nama yang selama ini di sebut-sebut di tempatnya

"Hmm. Dia sudah memegang kendali perusahaan Ayah, Uchiha Corporation" sambung Sasuke

"Apa kau yakin?" Hinata memperhatikan jelas foto lelaki dengan dua garis di wajahnya, mirip dengan Sasuke tapi yang ini rambutnya lebih panjang dan cincin merah di tangan kirinya tepat di jari telunjuk menambah rasa penasaran Hinata,

"kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya, pandangan pertama dari foto saja membuatmu menyukainya?" Sasuke memicingkan mata

"bukan, maksudku- dia bisa saja menjadi bintang iklan sampo, rambutnya panjang dan indah, hehehe" tawa garing yang membuat Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata mengambil kamera, sepertinya ingin memeriksa beberapa gambar dan Sasuke? Sudah berjalan kesana kemari mencoba sepatu barunya. Sepertinya akan di pakai ke sekolah besok.

 **In other place**

Dua orang sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat gambar awan merah, laki-laki berambut panjang dan laki-laki dengan gigi yang runcing dan tajam

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Kisame?" tanya laki-laki yang berambut panjang.

"Tidak, aku baru saja mengumpulkan informasi. Sepertinya FBI kembali mengirim orangnya untuk memata-matai kita. Dari informasi yang di kumpulkan oleh Zetsu, mereka mengirim lulusan terbaik dari akademinya. Ada 4 orang, aku baru mendapatkan foto 2 orang. Satu orang laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan. Namanya belum di ketahui" Kisame menyerahkan 2 buah foto

"hmm..? apa aku tidak salah lihat? Perempuan ini mirip dengan detektif yang kita habisi beberapa bulan yang lalu" Itachi mengamati 2 foto di kedua tangannya.

"Ku dengar, Neji memang memiliki sepupu perempuan yang juga merupakan anggota FBI" tambah Kisame.

"apa FBI sudah kehabisan orang? Mereka hanya mengirim anak kecil untuk Akatsuki?"

"Kita tidak boleh meremehkan 2 anak ini , yang laki-laki adalah ahli strategi yang sangat handal. Semua strateginya berjalan sangat mulus dan membatalkan aksi-aksi teroris di luar negeri. Sedangkan yang perempuan, terkenal dengan keahliannya mengintai, ahli menggunakan senjata, si penembak jitu dan ku dengar dia sangat ahli mengemudikan mobil. Aksi kejar-kejaran mengejar musuh dengan menggunakan mobil selalu di menangkan olehnya" Kisame, benar-benar pantas mendapat gelar wikipedia berjalan yang di miliki Akatsuki.

"Uchiha Itachi, kau harus mulai berhati-hati" Kisame mengingatkan

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yak, gimana? Gimana?

RnR please,


	2. Its all about to start

CHAPTER 2

 **Its all about to start**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi

Rate : T

mafia dan agen rahasia.

School life and love

"Hinata, kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku mulai curiga informasi tentang kita sudah di dengar oleh Akatsuki" Shikamaru mulai menyeruput kopi hitam.

"Aku sudah tahu, kemarin hampir saja rekening bank milikku di ambil alih. Untung saja cepat ku kendalikan dan aku juga mengambil beberapa uang dari akun yang di gunakannya" Hinata berbangga diri atas apa yang di lakukannya.

Di sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu ramai, Hinata memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru membicarakan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah foto laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka.

"Sasori. Si ahli penyamaran" Hinata memperhatikan foto yang di berikan oleh Shikamaru. Berdasarkan informasi, Sasori masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Konoha High School, Sasori di tempatkan di sekolah tersebut karena kebanyakan siswanya adalah anak orang penting negara. Akan lebih mudah baginya mendapat semua informasi di sana" lanjut Shikamaru

"KHS, sekolah Sasuke"

"Akatsuki akan kembali melancarkan aksi pembunuhan. Targetnya adalah seorang polisi yang memiliki jabatan tinggi. Tapi aku belum tahu pasti siapa, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari tahunya" Shikamaru menatap Hinata intens melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar di sandaran sofa, Hinata yang notabenenya taat aturan dan perintah hanya mengangguk setelah Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah tas plastik berisi barang yang di butuhkan oleh Hinata untuk melakukan aksinya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota tim kita yang lain?" tanya Hinata mengingat 2 orang anggota timnya belum menampakkan diri

"Aku belum memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, kalau mereka sudah ada disini tanpa tahu tujuan aku yakin mereka hanya akan merepotkan ku saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Perbincangan di akhiri dengan Hinata diantar pulang oleh Shikamaru. Baiklah, perkenalkan Nara Shikamaru berumur 22 tahun, tak beda jauh dengan yang di jelaskan oleh Kisame, Nara Shikamaru adalah si ahli strategi andalan dalam sebuah tim, misi-misi yang di selesaikan berdasarkan instruksi Shikamaru akan selalu berjalan sukses. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempat Hinata.

Pukul 20.00 Hinata tiba di apartemen Sasuke, berjalan masuk membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Menuju dapur membuka kulkas dan mengambil air minum, Hinata mendapati Sasuke sedang membuat nasi goreng.

"kelihatannya enak" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk berkutat dengan spatula dan nasi goreng ikan tuna yang sedang on proces.

"tentu saja, selain tampan dan bagus dalam olahraga aku juga pandai memasak" lagi-lagi, Sasuke duduk di antrian pertama saat Tuhan membagikan rasa percaya diri. Merasa mendapat pujian, Sasuke berbaik hati mengambil piring dan memberi sebagian nasi goreng untuk di berikan pada Hinata.

"Kau yakin? Nanti tidak cukup buatmu, bagaimana?" Hinata menerima piring yang penuh dengan nasi goreng dengan tatapan heran. Porsi makannya tak sebanyak ini

"kau terlihat kurang makan. Lihat tubuhmu yang hampir tak berbentuk" Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata, yang di perhatikan juga ikut memperhatikan tubuhnya. 'apa yang salah'

"Makan yang banyak, aku tak ingin orang tuamu menyalahkanku karena mengira aku tak memberi makan anaknya dan berhenti berpikir untuk diet" Sasuke berlalu menuju kamar meninggalkan Hinata dengan nasi goreng yang bisa di makan oleh 3 orang dengan nafsu makan normal.

Tak ingin berlama-lama seruangan dengan Sasuke, Hinata mengambil Macbook berjalan menuju ruang tamu, duduk di sofa nyaman, mulai menyalakan LCD TV super besar dan mulai tersambung dengan koneksi internet, oh iya jangan lupakan sambil menyantap nasi goreng buatan Sasuke. Hmm, tak bisa di pungkiri rasanya memang sangat enak dan kalau boleh memberi bocoran baru pertama kali Hinata memakan makanan yang di buatkan oleh orang lain, terlebih di buatkan oleh pemuda tamvan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Diam-diam tanpa di sadari Hinata tersenyum saat menyantap nasi gorengnya.

"Yosh! Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!" Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian berkutat dengan Macbooknya.

.

.

.

 **In Other Side**

"Ada apa kita di kumpulkan seperti ini?" satu-satunya perempuan dalam ruangan ini membuka mulut. Tak biasanya mereka di kumpulkan dalam satu ruangan seperti ini.

"iya, padahal aku sedang asyik menikmati hari liburku" Yahiko menambahkan

"Tenanglah, Itachi akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kita. Ku dengar, Tobi mencoba memblok akun rekening bank salah satu anggota FBI yang dikirim untuk mengintai kita, Tobi menggunakan akun rekening Kakuzu dan benar saja bukannya berhasil menutup dan mengambil saldo, malah saldo Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba menjadi nol rupiah" jelas Nagato yang sepertinya sudah mendengar banyak berita tentang hal ini

"Lihat saja raut wajah Kakuzu, suram di kelilingi aura hitam. Di tambah Tobi yang akan mendapat ceramah panjang tanpa alur dari Itachi" Hidan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kakuzu benar-benar tahu keadaan hati Kakuzu, Kakuzu adalah bendahara kepercayaan Itachi tapi dengan keteledoran Tobi si ahli hack. Uang milyaran yang di sayang Kakuzu harus menghilang begitu saja.

Itachi memasuki ruangan, di ikuti dengan Kisame, lelaki berambut pirang yang di kuncir ala cheerleaders 'Deidara', laki-laki berambut merah maroon berseragam sekolah 'Sasori' , laki-laki dengan warna wajah hitam putih bak papan catur 'Zetsu' dan Kisame sang Asisten kesayangan.

"aku to the point saja" Itachi membuka keheningan.

"Masalah rekening nol rupiah dan hacker ulung kita lupakan saja, aku ingin kalian fokus menghabisi 2 kucing kecil itu"

"Sasori,Deidara dan Tobi. Kalian untuk sementara bertugas untuk menghabisi 2 anak itu. Apapun caranya" mendengar perintah Itachi Sasori dan Deidara ber-high five ria.

"Aku akan mencari informasi tempat tinggalnya" kata Sasori.

"bom akan mengembalikannya ke Amerika tapi lewat peti jenazah" Deidara menambahkan, Deidara memang terkenal dengan keahliannya menggunakan bom.

"baiklah, bagaimanapun aku memiliki sedikit dendam terhadap anak itu" Tobi berapi-api, baru kali ini ia di kalahkan.

"Konan, kau atasi masalah transfer Narkoba yang akan kita lakukan sekitar 5 hari yang akan datang. Aku ingin kau melakukannya seperti biasa" Itachi memberi berkas map kepada Konan yang di ikuti dengan anggukan oleh Konan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya melihat sekeliling mencari sosok perempuan berambut panjang yang telah resmi menjadi tamu VIPnya.

"ck. Ini sangat mengganggu!" Sasuke membuka lemari dan mengambil selimut tebal berwarna biru, ia juga membawa bantal.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat terakhir ia melihat tersangka utama yang membuat jantungnya sudah bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Benar saja, Sasuke mendapati Hinata tidur di sofa, untung saja sofa tersebut lumayan besar untuk seseorang bertubuh mungil seperti Hinata. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, mengangkat leher Hinata dan menaruh bantal di bawahnya. Terakhir, Sasuke menyelimuti Hinata lalu memandangnya sesaat. Entah apa yang mulai hinggap di pikiran Sasuke, lagi-lagi ia menggeleng cepat, menepuk pipinya lalu berlalu. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah remaja normal dan serumah dengan seorang gadis tanpa melakukan apa-apa adalah salah satu tindakan bodoh. Sasuke melihat Macbook Hinata masih menyala, penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Hinata, Sasuke mencoba membuka beberapa file dan...

"huh, pakai password. Damn it!"

Hari senin yang di kenal sebagai monster day, hari biasa seperti biasanya. Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mulai menampakkan mata onyx yang mampu melumpuhkan para gadis hanya dengan tatapannya saja. Pagi-pagi begini, apartemennya sudah gaduh dengan suara dari dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke dengan kaos putih dan celana hitamnya berdiri mematung di depan dapur. Melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia ciptakan di dapurnya. Seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda, di tangan kanannya ada pisau dan tangan kirinya sepotong paha ayam. Melirik sedikit, akan di temui wortel, tomat dan sayuran lainnya. Sementara di lantai, air tumpah, sendok berjatuhan dan kompor dengan api yang menyala-nyala.

"o-ohayo!" Hinata merasa agak sedikit aneh tapi memang hal ini bakat alami Hinata, bakat alami menghancurkan dapur seseorang.

"hei, kau ini mencoba membakar apartemen orang atau bagaimana" buru-buru Sasuke mematikan api kompor.

"Aku hanya mencoba membuatkanmu sarapan" Hinata meletakkan pisau dan paha ayam lalu menunduk menatap ujung kakinya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mulai memotong beberapa bagian ayam, melumurinya dengan bumbu. Sementara menunggu bumbu ayam meresap, Sasuke mencincang sayuran dan mulai memblender tomat untuk di jadikan jus. Ada yang mencari Hinata ? oh yeah, Hinata sedang duduk manis memperhatikan sosok yang sebenarnya adalah future husband baginya.

"Kau ingin minum jus apa?" tak ada jawaban, Sasuke melirik ke samping dan mendapati Hinata sedang melihat ke arahnya. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke agak sedikit kikuk tapi tetap berusaha terlihat cool.

"sudah puas memandangiku, eh?" Hinata di kagetkan dengan suara Sasuke yang mendekatkan jarak wajah di antara mereka. Sasuke tepat beberapa centi di depannya. Hinata gelagapan. Rona merah mulai menguasai wajahnya yang putih.

"Bahkan belum mandi saja, kau sudah terpesona begitu. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, jangan sampai aku benar-benar jatuh hati padaku" Sasuke kembali fokus dengan ayam goreng di hadapannya.

"A-ano... aku minum susu putih saja" lagi-lagi Hinata harus memakan masakan orang lain.

.

.

.

Di meja makan, Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya. Menggunakan seragam sekolah memang mampu mengeluarkan aura penuh pesona dari seseorang, termasuk Sasuke. Kemeja putih dengan dasi biru kotak-kotak yang terikat longgar menggantung di lehernya, celana panjang biru dan sepatu baru yang ia dapatkan secara gratis, jam tangan hitam di tangan kiri seakan menambah kesan maskulin seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berlalu di samping Hinata, menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di samping Hinata, wangi parfum khas sempat membuat Hinata seakan terkena genjutsu Kurenai-sensei.

"aku akan ke sekolah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan tapi jangan pernah mencoba memasak. Kalau ingin makan siang, telepon aku saja" sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, terlihat sedang berpikir untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin di katakannya atau tidak.

"Nanti akan ku temani" oh, ternyata ini sambungan kalimatnya.

"Umm, wakatta" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Itadakimasu...

Setelah selesai melakukan ritual pagi ini itu, Sasuke menyambar helm hitam dan jaket hitamnya dan jangan lupakan kunci motor. Berpamitan dengan Hinata, Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah. Sementara Hinata ?

"well, Its show time"

Sasuke memacu kecepatan tinggi menggunakan motor sport kesayangannya, sesampai di sekolah memarkirkan motornya di tempat biasa, membuka helm dan menampakkan garis wajah sempurna seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa gadis berlalu tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Sasuke. Sasuke bejalan cool menuju kelasnya.

"Yoo! Sasuke. Hisashiburi da naa.." siswa berambut kuning tiba-tiba saja menyambar dan merangkul Sasuke.

"lama bagaimana maksudmu? Baru satu hari bodoh!" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"bagaimana dengan sepak bolamu?" tanya Sasuke

"berjalan baik, aku mencetak gol dan memenangkan pertandingan. Uzumaki Naruto memang kapten sepak bola penuh prestasi" cengiran lebar mulai menghiasi wajah dengan 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipi. "lalu bagaimana dengan latihan basketmu, kau ada latihan nanti siang?" lanjut Naruto.

"hn, benarkah? Aku hampir lupa"

Sesampai di kelas, baru saja Sasuke touch down pintu kelas seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan kotak bento bermotif Hello Kitty.

"Ini ku buat khusus untuk Sasuke-kun, makanlah" mata emerald si gadis berbinar-binar, begitu berharap agar bentonya di terima oleh Sasuke.

"Sankyuu, Gomen naa" Sasuke menolak halus dan berlalu ke belakang menuju bangkunya, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut masih belum menyerah.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun setiap pagi biasanya hanya minum jus tomat saja, sarapan dengan masakanku akan menambah tenagamu latihan basket nanti siang" well, yang main basket saja hampir lupa jadwal latihannya. Sementara si penonton hafal betul dengan jadwal.

"Siapa bilang? Tadi aku makan banyak!" tanpa memalingkan wajah Sasuke menggantungkan ransel di bangkunya.

"aku tidak percaya" oh Ayolah, Haruno Sakura.

"hmm... bagaimana yah, tadi pagi aku bangun awal. Seseorang mengacaukan dapurku dan membuatku bersemangat untuk memasak" Sasuke bertopang dagu. Tak lama bento Sakura sudah di sambar oleh Naruto.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Ini ambillah. Aku membeli lebih, jadi ini untukmu saja" belum berakhir juga ajang sumbang-sumbang makanan ke Uchiha bungsu ini, kini giliran gadis pirang menyerahkan sekotak susu coklat.

"Dasar kecentilan. Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun minum susu" Sakura memang sudah merasa paling tahu kebiasaan Sasuke dan memang Sasuke tidak suka susu.

"Arigatou" di luar dugaan, Sasuke mengambil susu kotak tersebut tingkahnya sukses membuat jeritan Yamanaka Ino, si pemberi susu kotak meledak pecah berantakan mengacaukan kelas –eh?

"Ayo di minum sekarang Sasuke-kun. Minum susu di pagi hari baik untuk kesehatan" Ino makin merasa memiliki peluang.

"Akan ku minum nanti" Sasuke memasukkan susu ke dalam tasnya. Tak menghiraukan riuh gaduh suasana kelasnya, Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya menatap pemandangan. Sasuke memang duduk di dekat jendela. Pandangannya mulai turun, ia merasa matanya menangkap benda di bawah sana yang sudah tak asing baginya tapi sepertinya lagu shake it off milik Taylor Swift sudah menjadi favorite list Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke mengabaikannya saja.

Seorang guru brewok mulai memasuki kelas, rokok tak pernah lepas dari mulutnya yang sudah mulai menghitam. Meletakkan buku-buku yang di bawanya, berdiri di samping meja dan mulai menyapa kelasnya

"Ohayo!" sapa Asuma-sensei. Setelah di balas dengan ucapan yang sama oleh para muridnya, Asuma melanjutkan

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan siswa baru dari Amerika, ayo masuk" Asuma-sensei terlihat memberi isyarat kepada seseorang untuk segera memasuki kelas, merasa di persilahkan siswa baru tersebut mulai memasuki kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas

"Dia tak tampak seperti seorang bule," Sahut siswa dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya.

"wah, namanya menggunakan kanji. Aku bahkan tak bisa membacanya" di ikuti celetukan Naruto saat Asuma sensei mulai menuliskan karakter nama siswa baru tersebut menggunakan kanji.

Bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ? well, mari kita lihat tangannya sementara membuka kotak pensil tak bergerak sedetik pun, mulutnya bahkan menganga dan matanya tak berkedip.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Jyuu-nana sai desu. Yoroshiku!" oh man, fuck this shit, apa maunya anak ini dan bagaimana bisa ? itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melihat kebawah jendela, ternyata mobil yang di parkirkan di bawah memang Ferrari milik Hinata.

"bagus sekali Hyuuga-san, meski tinggal di Amerika tapi bahasa Jepangnya masih bagus!" puji Asuma-sensei.

Hinata di persilahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang baru saja di tinggal penghuninya pindah keluar negeri dan bangku tersebut tepat di depan bangku Sasuke. Hinata berjalan dengan anggun, ransel warna biru gelap bertengger manis di punggungnya, sementara di tangan kanannya ia membawa sweater warna putih. Kemeja putih dan dasi biru putih kotak-kotak menjadi atasannya, sementara rok biru putih kotak-kotak tepat di atas lutut Hinata menampakkan kaki jenjang dan mulus. Hinata menggunakan sepatu converse hi-navy dan plaster masih membalut bekas lukanya. Melihat wajahnya,, astaga di umur 20 tahun Hinata memang masih tampak seperti siswa SMA di tambah poni barunya dan dua jepitan hitam di kedua sisi rambutnya menambah kesan 'teens' pada Hinata. Hinata berjalan dengan terus melihat Sasuke yang juga masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, setelah duduk dan meletakkan ransel dan jaketnya, Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum jahil mengucapkan kata 'Ohayo!'. Hinata tahu, ini pasti sangat mengejutkan Sasuke. Sapaan pelan Hinata kepada Sasuke masih termasuk suara yang sangat besar bagi Sakura dan Ino.

'Apa-apaan dia, baru datang sudah ganjen dengan Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura

'awas saja kalau dia berani merebut Sasuke-kun dariku' batin Ino

Di depan Hinata, siswa bernama Inuzuka Kiba berbalik dan mengajukan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Inuzuka Kiba, nanti kita bisa bertukar e-mail" Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti sekolah ini" Hinata menjabat tangan Kiba dengan senyuman lembut.

'Oh Kami-sama, bencana apa ini' Sasuke memijit kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata yang mulai berjabat tangan dengan siswa lainnya, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Shion, Matsuri dan semuanya. Sasuke mengambil Iphonenya dan mengetik sebuah pesan

 _ **To Hinata :**_

" _ **selamat pagi pengacau kecil, apa maksudnya ini?"**_

 _ **Send**_

Tak sampai satu menit balasannya sudah datang menggetarkan Iphone putih Sasuke.

 _ **From : Hinata**_

" _ **Aku hanya ingin bersekolah. Itu saja. Oh iya, bagaimana penampilanku?"**_

Setelah mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke, Hinata berbalik dan lagi-lagi menyeringai kepada Sasuke. Asuma-sensei keluar lebih awal karena ada rapat guru.

Hinata-chan tinggal dimana? Oh iya, Hinata-chan suka makan apa? Nanti Hinata-chan ikut club menari saja bersamaku

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu mulai menghujani Hinata tapi semuanya tiba-tiba melupakan pertanyaannya ketika Hinata mulai mengeluarkan bentonya. Astaga, Hinata benar-benar mempersiapkannya.

"Wah, selain kawaii ternyata Hinata-chan juga pandai memasak. Ummm, enak sekali" Naruto mulai memenuhi mulutnya dengan bento Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan deatglare Sasuke mulai di keluarkan, jelas-jelas bento yang di bawa Hinata adalah sisa masakannya tadi pagi. Melihat teman-teman barunya menikmati bentonya Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Baru pertama kali ini Hinata menginjakkan kaki di sekolah tingkat SMA, apalagi ini adalah KHS. Di lapangan ada kelas yang sedang olah raga, bermain basket, bola, voli dan masih banyak lagi, jam pelajaran memang sudah di mulai tapi siswa-siswa KHS yang berseragam sama dengannya tak berhenti berlalu lalang, Hinata benar-benar ingin menikmati bersekolah tapi sayangnya hal ini di lakukannya hanya karena misi. Meski misi ini sangat berbahaya tapi Hinata merasa bersyukur tanpa misi ini dia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, tak akan mengenal teman-teman baru dan tak akan mengenal Sasuke tentunya. Hinata tampak bertanya dengan seorang siswi dan berjalan mengikuti lorong-lorong seperti apa yang siswi tersebut instruksikan. Sesampai di toilet, Hinata menelpon seseorang.

"Shikamaru, aku sudah menjadi siswa KHS. Terima kasih seragamnya, sangat cocok denganku dan terima kasih sudah membantuku menginput data sebagai siswa pindahan"

"Baiklah Hinata,kau tahu kan? Salah satu anggota Akatsuki ada di sekolah tersebut, Akasuna Sasori berhati-hati dengannya" sahut Shikamaru dari balik telepon

"Wakatta, jadi apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya?"

Setelah mendengarkan instruksi dari Shikamaru, Hinata keluar dari toilet wanita dan di depan pintu keluar telah berdiri seseorang dengan style rambut aneh yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi salah satu daya tariknya.

"Sasuke?" Hinata berdesis pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh empunya nama

"ini sudah siang, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar" heii..heii undangan makan siang mendadak dari Sasuke baru saja di kirimkan

"Aku punya bento dan ak-"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau makananmu akan bersisa" tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata paksa, sudah menjadi aturan nomor 1 ayolah girls, Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak suka penolakan.

"Ada yang harus ku ambil di kelas. Tunggu disini, i'll back soon" Hinata meyakinkan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kelas. Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari sensasi lembut yang ia dapatkan dari tangan Hinata.

 **Sshhiiinnnggggg...**

Dalam perjalan tenang Hinata menuju kelas, seseorang berambut merah baru saja berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"hee.. ano saa, chotto matte.." suara datar, pelan dan terdengar meremehkan tiba-tiba membuat Hinata. Berdiri tegap dan meyakinkan diri Hinata mulai mendengar langkah mendekat padanya, seseorang yang tampak mengenal Hinata menghampiri Hinata dengan berjalan mundur dan berhenti ketika tepat berada di depan Hinata. Sesaat, setelah orang tersebut berada di depannya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah pemilik suara datar yang terdengar sangat mengerikan. Wajah baby face dan rambut merah maroon, tak salah lagi, he must be

"Akasuna Sasori.." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap iris mata yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam

 **TBC**

Its amazing i could get so far,

My bad at romance section.

Maklum, jam terbang dalam romantisme belum begitu padat. –eh?

RnR , please...


	3. We've been haunted

CHAPTER 3

 **We've been haunted**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi mafia dan agen rahasia.

Note : Sankyuu banget yang udah baca dan udah nyempetin ninggalin jejak review.

.

.

.

Bukan sekolah elit namanya jika fasilitas olahraganya tidak mendukung tapi tak perlu khawatir jika anda memiliki ID card yang berlabelkan Konoha High School karena fasilitas sangat di utamakan. Disinilah Hinata, duduk memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus kebingungan, yah Hinata sedang berada di lapangan basket _Indoor_ KHS. Di sisi lapangan terlihat beberapa gadis dengan pakaian 'aneh' menurut Hinata, membentuk beberapa formasi sambil menggerakkan pom pom kesana-kemari, menari sambil meneriakkan kata yang kadang tak di mengerti Hinata mereka biasa di sebut _cheerleaders_ , perlahan salah seorang dari anggota cheers tersebut berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Aa-, Hinata-chan ada disini juga?" Ino menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk memisahkan diri dari beberapa kelompok yang lain. Akan sangat aneh jika baru sehari menjadi siswa baru sudah SKSD sana-sini, minimal sama teman sekelas dulu.

"Umm, aku mendengar bahwa ada latihan club basket jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton" padahal sepulang dari kantin Hinata di seret paksa oleh seseorang untuk berada disini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino terlihat melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang. Dengan gerakan slow motion Sasuke berjalan seperti biasanya, menatap ke depan dan tak menghiraukan makhluk-makhluk yang sedang meneriakkan namanya. Kulitnya yang putih tampak sangat kontras dengan jersey basket biru gelap yang menampilkan lengan kekarnya di tambah dengan sepatu basket Nike yang membuatnya terlihat

' _Oh, dude.. he's so fucking perfect'_ batin Hinata.

Sasuke baru saja mengganti seragamnya dengan jersey basket bernomor punggung 23. Sasuke meletakkan ranselnya di samping Hinata, menyerahkan Iphone dan jam tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Simpan ini dan tetap duduk disini, _dont go anywhere_ " latihan belum di mulai, jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Ino, Hinata yang di beri mandat hanya mengangguk dan memegang Iphone serta jam tangan Sasuke. Ino mulai memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Hinata. Tak berapa lama, guru berambut mangkok dengan gaya eksentrik mulai meniupkan peluit 'Yoo anak muda, tunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian' begitulah kira-kira yang di teriakkan oleh Guru dengan pakaian hijau super ketat. Di lihat bagaimanapun tinggal tambahkan santan dan gula merah, _this is it_ es cendol takjil buka puasa –eh?.

"Tahan dirimu untuk tak meneriakkan namaku" Sasuke berlalu dengan cepat turun menuju lapangan.

"eh?"

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah di mulai, decitan _sole_ sepatu dengan lapangan mulai terdengar di iringi teriakan-teriakan yang di dominasi oleh satu nama 'Sasuke'.

Kyaa ! Uchiha Sasukee, keren sekali.

Ganbatte Sasuke-kun !

We love you Sasuke-kun !

Begitulah kira-kira suara memekikkan telinga yang mengisi lapangan _indoor_ KHS, memang Hinata mampu menahan diri untuk tak meneriakkan nama Sasuke tapi matanya tak mampu lepas dari sosok berambut anti gravitasi yang super kece, Sasuke berlari membawa bola, mengopernya dan kembali menerima bola , melakukan lompatan slam dunk dan

 _ **Shooottt..**_

3 point untuk Tim Sasuke,

"AAWWW... Sasukkeeeee-kun" well, everyone loses their mind.

Merasa baru saja melakukan aksi yang sangat memukau Sasuke tampak berjabat tangan singkat dengan rekan se-timnya dan tak lupa melirik ke bangku penonton untuk memastikan apakah seseorang di atas sana menyaksikannya. _Its perfecly fine_ , Sasuke. Hinata _still look at you._

'huh, dasar tukang pamer' batin Hinata.

Sebuah cahaya kecil berlalu cepat menyilaukan mata Hinata, ' _damn it'_. Dengan cepat Hinata mengangkat ransel Sasuke lalu bergabung dengan kerumunan gadis yang sepertinya sedang kerasukan arwah pemuja Sasuke, di bagian depan kerumunan ini terdapat sebuah kain putih memanjang beruliskan 'Sasuke Fever'. Hinata tak terlalu memperdulikan kegilaan ini, Hinata sengaja menyembunyikan diri di kerumunan karena baru saja ia merasa seseorang sedang mengincarnya, dengan berada di tengah-tengah rakyat pro-Sasuke ia merasa mudah untuk mengamati seluruh ruangan _indoor_ yang lumayan besar. Melihat ke bagian kiri, ke bagian kanan, tidak ada.

' _Kuso_!'

Hinata tak menemukan apa yang di carinya semua orang terlalu terhipnotis dengan permainan tim Sasuke dan tim lawan. Melihat sedikit ke atas dekat dinding yang di dominasi kaca, Hinata menyeringai.

Ruangan kembali riuh setelah Sasuke kembali mencetak angka untuk timnya, rambutnya mulai basah oleh keringat. Sasuke mengusap dahinya dan melirik bangku penonton dengan ekor matanya.

'eh, tidak ada?'

Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan Hinata di tempat yang tadi, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan tapi tak menemukan gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Takut nanti Hinata membawa lari Iphone-nya? Ayolah bukan itu, Hinata bahkan sangat mudah membeli Ferrari. Sasuke hanya takut mengeluarkan keringatnya sia-sia jika tak di nonton oleh Hinata. Terlalu asyik mencari Hinata, Sasuke sempat melupakan pertandingannya sampai bola mengenai tangannya.

" _gomen_ " katanya kepada teman se-timnya dan berusaha kembali fokus dengan pertandingan.

.

.

.

 **Di bangku bagian atas**

" _Who the hell are you_?" dengan suara yang pelan di samping telinga orang yang mengenakan pakaian kasual, Hinata membisikkan kata-katanya pelan sambil menodongkan pistol di bagian punggung orang yang mengenakan cincin persis seperti milik Itachi,tanpa perlu bertanya sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu bahwa orang ini adalah anggota Akatsuki.

Sebuah pistol sudah menempel di punggung, orang tersebut sudah merasa tak bisa melakukan aksinya lagi, lagipula orang yang akan menjadi targetnya adalah orang yang kini berada tepat di belakangnya sambil menodongkan senjata yang mampu membunuhnya kapan saja. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir mulai menurunkan pistol yang tadinya ingin di gunakan untuk menembak Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku ketahuan. Aku memang tak seharusnya meremehkan anak kecil sepertimu" Deidara, anggota Akatsuki yang di tugaskan untuk menghabisi Hinata tampak pasrah.

"Kesalahan yang sangat bodoh menggunakan pistol metalik di depan sinar matahari seperti ini, apalagi dengan dinding kaca, meski kau tutupi dengan jaket ujung pistolmu masih terkena sinar matahari. Aku silau _and its bother me anyway_ " Hinata tetap tak menurunkan pistolnya.

Hinata sekarang berada di bangku bagian atas, berjalan dan berpindah tempat dengan pelan membuat Deidara hampir tak melihat dan menyadari pergerakan Hinata di tempat yang sangat ramai seperti ini, tanpa sadar tiba-tiba Hinata sudah lebih dulu berada di belakangnya. Deidara menyadari baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh, hanya memilih tempat yang jauh dan tak memperkirakan kondisi sekitarnya,

"Ingin menembak? Kau tak bisa menggunakan senjata di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Apalagi kau menggunakan seragam" Deidara mengancam.

"maaf saja, tapi aku terkenal dengan penembak jitu tanpa suara" Hinata sama sekali tak merasa takut, ia sudah terbiasa berada di situasi seperti ini.

" _What you want_ ,?" lanjut Hinata.

" _Abort your mission_ " Deidara memalingkan wajahnya, melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

" _Never_ " Hinata mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

" _Hold on little girl,_ tak seharusnya gadis kecil sepertimu terlibat dalam kasus berbahaya seperti ini. Pulanglah dan bermain dengan teddy bearmu. Tinggalkan Konoha atau tak ada ampun bagimu. Meski kau gadis yang manis tapi kami tidak segan-segan menghabisi pengganggu" di balik kata-kata Deidara, Hinata merasa sedikit tersanjung dengan kata 'manis' yang di tujukan untuk dirinya tapi juga sedikit tersinggung dengan kata 'anak kecil'

"harap di catat, umurku sudah 20 tahun dan aku tidak takut dengan apapun ancamanmu. Aku bahkan rela mati dengan bangga jika bisa aku memindahkan kalian ke kamar VIP di penjara _Blood Prison_ "

.

.

.

Setelah terlibat perbincangan sengit, Deidara memutuskan untuk pergi. Hinata yakin sudah tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Deidara di area ini, ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang agak dekat dari lapangan tapi sebelum bergerak ia kembali memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam rok. Di bagian paha, Hinata memasang sebuah belt penyangga pistol yang di desain khusus untuk agen rahasia sepertinya.

Kembali fokus pada pertandingan Sasuke, Hinata melihat papan skor sepertinya pertandingan kali ini akan di menangkan oleh tim Sasuke terbukti dari skor tim lawan yang tertinggal jauh oleh skor tim Sasuke. Sasuke berlari di tepi lapangan dan _inner_ -nya memaksa Sasuke untuk sekali lagi melirik ke bangku penonton, Sasuke kembali menunduk dan tersenyum tipis ketika onyx-nya menangkap sosok Hinata yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

'huh, darimana saja dia'

Peluit di tiup dengan bunyi yang sangat panjang oleh Gui-sensi pertanda pertandingan sudah selesai.

" _Good job_ Sasuke" puji teman se-tim Sasuke

"Sankyuu" dan hanya di balas dengan ucapan formal di sertai anggukan.

Tanpa memperdulikan cheerleaders yang mempertaruhkan nyawa membentuk formasi Piramida yang secara eksklusif di peruntukkan kepada Sasuke ,dasar si 'masa bodoh' Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku tempat Hinata menunggunya. Eh, sebenarnya Sasuke yang terpaksa membuat Hinata menunggunya. Sasuke datang dengan bercucuran keringat, wajahnya sedikit di sertai rona merah karena kelelahan meski sedang berkeringat parfum Sasuke masih tetap menyeruak kesana kemari.

"Ambilkan handuk di dalam tasku" kata Sasuke sambil melirik ranselnya, sementara Sasuke memperbaiki tali sepatunya Hinata membuka tas dan mengambilkan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"ini handuk-"

"tanganku kotor, bisa membantuku?" hei Uchiha Sasuke, sejak kapan basket mahal KHS begitu kotor dan bermain di lapangan _indoor_ hanya membuatmu berkeringat saja.

Tak hanya itu, Sasuke bahkan mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengisyaratkan kepada Hinata untuk menyeka keringatnya. Mau tak mau, sebagai orang yang hanya menumpang tinggal, Hinata dengan malu-malu mulai menyeka keringat Sasuke dengan handuk. Sasuke begitu intens menatap Hinata sementara Hinata hanya fokus pada 'membantu menyeka keringat' _nothing else, just it_.

Melakukan hal-hal yang terlihat 'menjurus' di keramaian sekolah bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke sama halnya menyalakan alarm tim papparazi sekolah untuk tak tinggal diam saja melewatkan _precious moment_ seperti ini. Pemandangan yang sangat langka ketika harus melihat Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis , apalagi sekarang? Duduk berdua di tepi lapangan selepas pertandingan dan keringatnya di lap oleh seorang gadis ? ayolah, kamera melakukan fungsinya untuk mengambil gambar. Akhirnya, tanpa usaha yang signifikan dugaan-dugaan yang menganggap Sasuke seorang 'gay' perlahan sirna dari benak orang-orang dengan sendirinya. sepertinya, Sasuke harus mengadakan _thanksgiving_ kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

 **In Other Side**

Meski hanya berstatus sebagai siswa 'gadungan' di KHS, Sasori ternyata _nge-follow_ majalah online KHS. Biar bagaimanapun segala info akademik, perlombaan bahkan pengumuman akan di publikasikan di majalah online sekolah. Sasori mulai membuka halaman depan dan membaca _hot_ _news_ yang ternyata diisi oleh berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke, tak lupa foto di tepi lapangan yang menampakkan adegan seka-menyeka keringat sepertinya sudah menjadi _Top picture._

"Hei, Tobi. Bukankah ini Sasuke? dan gadis ini sepertinya anggota FBI yang tadi siang ku temui" kata Sasori memperhatikan laptop di depannya.

"Sasuke? maksudmu Sasuke adik Itachi?" tanya Tobi seraya ikut memperhatikan LCD laptop Sasori.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Apa Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu punya adik bernama Sasuke?" Sasori mulai kesal.

"Tapi kenapa ia harus bersama anggota FBI itu? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka dan bagaimana bisa ? lalu sejak kapan anggota FBI itu sudah melangkah sejauh ini? Apa Itachi tahu? Apa dia memanfaatkan Sasuke agar Itachi menyerah saja? " Tobi memberikan pertanyaan beruntun tanpa ampun.

"Mana ku tahu tapi jika dia berniat menggunakan Sasuke, kita juga harus menggunakan Sasuke" kata Sasori mantap.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasori? A-aku ti-tidak menyangka kau salah satu anggota dari lambang 'pelangi-pelangi' yang mulai beredar di internet" Tobi perlahan memandang nista pada Sasori.

"Dasar bodoh! Baiklah, aku punya ide"

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Sasuke melaju dengan motornya, Hinata buru-buru mengetik pesan teks yang di kirim kepada seseorang. Masuk mobil dan menancap gas, Hinata menuju ke taman kota. Berkeliling melihat taman Konoha yang mulai ramai di sore hari merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang langka bagi Hinata, anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari, bermain balon, layangan dan yang paling menarik perhatian Hinata adalah beberapa anak yang sedang belajar main sepatu roda. Hinata menepikan mobilnya di bawah pepohonan yang lumayan sepi, membeli es krim coklat lalu berdiri menunggu Shikamaru.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran" alasan klasik Shikamaru yang sudah sangat akrab di telinga Hinata.

"Shikamaru, tadi aku..." Hinata mulai menceritakan apa yang telah ia alami mulai dari bertemu dengan Sasori sampai bertemu dengan Deidara yang mencoba membunuhnya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi Hinata apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana kita?" Shikamaru juga mulai menjilati es krim rasa strawberry yamg baru saja di belinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata merasa sejauh ini ia sudah melakukan hal benar tanpa celah sedikitpun. Lalu Shikamaru menunjukkan Iphone-nya yang memuat berita majalah online KHS.

"Hah, apa ini?" Hinata merebut Iphone Shikamaru dan melihat jelas-jelas fotonya bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau mengerti misi kita dengan baik. Aku, tim kita, Kakashi-sensei dan semua yang mempercayakan kita pada kasus ini tak ingin ada orang lain yang terlibat" Shikamaru menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Shikamaru, Sasuke adalah adik Itachi. Tidak mungkin Itachi melakukan hal yang mengancam keselamatan Sasuke, adiknya sendiri" Hinata mulai khawatir.

"Apa Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya? Sasuke pernah menjadi korban percobaan pembunuhan dan aku yakin pelakunya adalah Itachi dan anak buahnya" Shikamaru mengingat-ingat data yang sudah ia pelajari berhari-hari.

"Shikamaru, kita butuh anggota tim yang lain"

"Aku mengerti" Shikamaru melahap habis es krimnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan motor merah yang baru di belinya saat berada di Konoha.

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional 'Hashirama Senju' tampak sibuk seperti biasanya, di sana sini terlihat orang yang sibuk mengurus tiket, berpelukan bertemu dengan keluarga, bahkan orang-orang yang mengangkat papan nama tamu yang akan dijemputnya menambah keramaian bandara yang di bangun dengan budjet milyaran rupiah ini. Di tengah-tengah keramaian tersebut tampak 2 orang pemuda yang berjalan beriringan, tak membawa banyak barang, hanya satu backpack ukuran sedang. Pemuda yang satunya berambut hitam pendek dengan senyum yang di manis-maniskan membuat gadis-gadis yang lewat salting sendiri. Sementara yang satunya lagi ? pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tatto 'Ai' di dahinya terlihat sibuk dengan Iphone di genggamannya.

"Huaahh, akhirnya kita di panggil juga. Aku sudah sangat bosan melihat gadis-gadis Amerika. Kini saatnya, kita melihat pesona gadis Asia" pemuda yang ahli mengatur formasi penyergapan mulai angkat bicara, Sai.

"Dasar payah, kita kesini bukan untuk mencari calon istri tapi kita kesini untuk mencari calon penghuni _Blood Prison_ " kata pemuda yang satunya lagi sangat ahli dalam menjinakkan bom, Gaara.

"Oh iya, ku dengar 2 hari lagi akan ada transaksi narkoba di jembatan perbatasan Konoha" Sai mengatakannya seolah-olah berita tersebut hanya untuk di bicarakan saja, padahal mereka yang di tugaskan untuk membatalkan transaksi tersebut.

"Iya, aku tahu. Persiapkan dirimu, Sai"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana dengan yang ini? Semoga tidak membosankan


	4. One Night Standing

CHAPTER 4

 **One Night Standing**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated : T

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi mafia dan agen rahasia.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi Hinata sudah tampak sibuk di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke, Hinata terlihat mengemas beberapa barang ke dalam backpack miliknya.

" _Ohayo_ " sapa Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kamar. Wajahnya masih sekusut rambutnya.

" _Ohayo_ , Apa aku bisa minta tolong?" kata Hinata menatap Sasuke yang terheran-heran melihatnya. Dengan rambut yang di kuncir kuda, kaos putih di lapisi kemeja flanel kotak-kotak _red navy_ yang di biarkan terbuka, tak lupa _ripped_ _jeans_ dan sneakers yang menambah kesan _cool_ pada Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tak bisa menebak apa isi pikiran gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Umm, apa kau bisa memasak sarapan untukku?" tanya Hinata di sertai _puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Memangnya kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan mengambil gambar di suatu tempat" kata Hinata memperlihatkan kamera DSLR-nya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ikut" Sasuke ngotot.

"Maaf Sasuke, lain kali saja" kata Hinata kembali memeriksa perlengkapannya.

"Apa kau akan kesana bersama pacarmu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku lapar dan aku buru-buru"

Tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Hinata untuk membuat sarapan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasak nasi ayam teriyaki dan membuat jus tomat untuknya serta susu putih hangat untuk Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk memasak, kini Hinata duduk di depan Sasuke makan dengan lahap tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak hanya itu, selesai makan Hinata masih mengambil sisa makanan yang di buat Sasuke kemudian di simpan di dalam kotak bento lalu memasukkannya ke dalam daftar barang bawaannya.

"Aku takut tidak sempat makan" kata Hinata saat Sasuke memasang wajah kebingungan saat melihatnya mengemasi sisa masakan Sasuke.

"Nanti malam ada festival di sekolah. Apa kau akan datang?" tanya Sasuke mengantar Hinata ke pintu.

"Akan ku usahakan, oh iya kalau ingin datang ke festival sekolah sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. _Don't talk to stranger, remember?_ " Hinata mengingatkan sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Aku.. ingin.. mengajakmu..." kata Sasuke yang tak sempat di dengar Hinata

.

.

.

Hinata mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas normal seperti biasanya. Menerobos _traffic light_ , menyalip kendaraan lain dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung super tinggi dan mewah.

"Kepolisian Konoha" kata Hinata membaca tulisan yang terpajang di bagian atas pintu masuk.

Hinata turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung kepolisian Konoha dengan gayanya yang super santai, pegawai dan staff karyawan lain berlalu lalang menatap Hinata dengan pandang aneh seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa Hinata salah kostum.

Menemukan ruangan bertuliskan "Namikaze Minato", Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu lalu membukanya.

" _Osokunatte sumimasen..._ " kata Hinata sambil berbungkuk.

"Huh, sejak kapan Shikamaru menularkan sifatnya padamu?" kata pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Hinata.

"Gaara?" Hinata terkejut mendapati Gaara yang sudah ada di Konoha tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hm, apa kabar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara khawatir sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Reuninya nanti saja," Sai muncul dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Sai?"

"Kau tahu? Kami merindukanmu" kini giliran Sai yang memeluk Hinata.

"Ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian" perintah pria paruh baya berambut silver, Kakashi-sensei.

Namikaze Minato, kepala polisi yang menangani narkotika mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang-orang yang akan membantunya untuk menggagalkan penyelundupan narkoba malam ini. Di ruangan yang tak begitu luas ini, mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan dan mengatur strategi penyergapan mereka.

"Ini foto-foto gambaran lokasinya" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan foto yang tadi ia ambil. Setelah berangkat dari apartemen Sasuke, Hinata langsung menuju lokasi yang di duga menjadi tempat berlabuhnya kapal yang membawa narkoba.

"Di bagian sini aku ingin di pasangi beberapa bom " kata Shikamaru menunjuk foto yang menampilkan pelabuhan.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya" kata Gaara menimpali.

"Di bagian atas gedung tinggi ini kita dapat melihat pemandangan ke laut dan beberapa lorong yang akan di jadikan persembunyian anggota polisi yang lain. Shikamaru, aku ingin kau berjaga di atas sini dan memberikan arahan serta aba-aba penyerangan. Kau bawa perlengkapanmu kan?" Kakashi-sensei mulai menginstruksikan disambut anggukan Shikamaru.

"Hinata, kau akan menangani orang yang di percayakan Akatsuki untuk operasi ini. Seorang perempuan, bernama Konan" lanjut Kakashi-sensei.

" _Wakatta_ " Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi di butuhkan pertahanan perlindungan di garis depan untuk mengelabuhi anak buah mereka yang lain. Lalu dari sisi yang berlainan Hinata akan menyelinap masuk kapal untuk meringkus Konan" tambah Sai yang mulai mengatur formasi.

"Namikaze-san, kami butuh anggota polisi sekitar 10 orang" kata Shikamaru.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu sedikit?" tanya Minato heran.

"Aku rasa tidak, sedikit orang tapi mampu bekerja sama itu sudah cukup. Banyak pasukan hanya akan mengacaukan strategi" lanjut Shikamaru.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan serius yang sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba pemuda berambut kuning jabrik masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mematung sambil memegang gagangan pintu.

"Naruto, sudah Ayah ingatkan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk!" kata Minato tegas. Sontak semua orang di dalam ruangan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Hinata-chan? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto heran sambil berjalan masuk keruangan kerja Ayahnya.

"Dia-" Minato akan memperkenalkan Hinata pada Naruto tapi buru-buru di potong Hinata.

"Hai Naruto, aku sedang ikut rapat dengan pamanku" kata Hinata agak kikuk sambil menunjuk Kakashi-sensei.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja, kami sekelas" jawab Naruto disertai senyuman 5 jari miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin ambil kunci mobil yang satunya, oh iya Hinata-chan jangan lupa datang ke festival sekolah nanti malam. Maaf mengganggu" lanjut Naruto sopan lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 08.00 malam, formasi yang tersusun mantap sudah menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru dengan teropong dan beberapa perlengkapan monitoring di depannya, tidak lupa headset yang terpasang di telinganya untuk memberikan aba-aba. Hinata sudah duduk bersembunyi di dalam ruangan kosong dekat jendela yang mengarah ke laut 2 pistol kedap suara andalannya sudah siap di balik kemejanya, sama halnya dengan Shikamaru, Hinata juga sudah di lengkapi dengan alat komunikasi. Gaara tengah sibuk menyiapkan bom di tepi pelabuhan dan Sai yang bersembunyi di bangunan kosong yang lebih dekat dengan pelabuhan.

 _ **Drrrtt... ddrrrttt**_

" _Moshi-moshi_ " sapa Hinata sambil berbisik dengan suara yang pelan di tambah mulut yang penuh karena mengunyah makanan.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa sambil berbisik seperti itu? Bicaramu juga tidak jelas" tanya Sasuke di balik telepon, sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di tepi lapangan sekolahnya menyaksikan stand-stand yang sudah mulai ramai, belum lagi hanya dirinya yang duduk sendiri. Teman-temannya yang lain tampak membawa gandengan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke berencana untuk menjadikan Hinata gandengannya malam ini tapi naas misi internasional lebih penting dibandingkan sekedar duduk berdua bersama Sasuke sambil makan takoyaki.

"Aku sedang di luar sambil makan masakanmu yang tadi. Kau tahu? Rasanya enak" kata Hinata sambil terus menyuapi mulutnya dengan potongan-potongan ayam teriyaki buatan Sasuke. Mendapatkan pujian seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah ada di lapangan sekolah. Aku menunggumu!" kata Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Hinata yang merasa heran menatap Iphone-nya sesaat lalu kembali mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau duluan yang mulai menyukaiku" goda Hinata yang mulai melihat pergerakan anggota polisi yang lain, pembicaraan sedang asik dan perut belum kenyang jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap makan sambil sesekali melihat ke cela-cela kaca jendela tempatnya bersembunyi. Takut-takut anggota Akatsuki sedang memergokinya sedang asik telponan sambil makan ayam teriyaki.

 **DUAARR... DUUAAARRR**

Gaara menekan remot kontrol bom yang di pasangnya, suaranya yang menggelegar terdengar sangat jelas sampai di seberang telepon.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai menikmati tari klasik yang sedang di pentaskan.

"Oh, itu suara kembang api, apa suaranya besar sekali?" tanya Hinata sudah bersiap-siap keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Huh, kau punya festival sendiri ternyata. Baiklah, aku tidak masalah" oh Sasuke, festival apanya? Festival kejar-kejaran bertaruh nyawa?

"Sasuke, nanti lagi ya. Ada yang harus aku lakukan. _Jaa na_ " Hinata menutup telepon meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih ingin berbicara dengannya.

Shikamaru mulai memberi perintah untuk menyerang kapal pembawa narkoba, pasukan-pasukan Akatsuki yang lain mulai turun dari kapal untuk menyerang anggota polisi yang di pimpin Gaara, Sai berjalan cepat meringankan langkahnya menerobos kaca jendela kapal lalu masuk dan menembakkan beberapa peluru untuk melumpuhkan anggota-anggota Akatsuki lain yang sedang berjaga melindungi barang bejat bawaan mereka. Sai mengelilingi seluruh kapal yang tak terlalu besar tapi tak mendapati Konan.

"Konan tidak ada" kata Sai menekan benda kecil yang tertempel di telinganya untuk menghubungi Shikamaru, pistol masih siaga di tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam. Mereka ber-empat berkomunikasi melalui benda kecil berwarna hitam yang di pasang di telinga (?).

"Aku baru saja melihatnya kabur lewat lorong selatan" Sambung Gaara yang tengah sibuk menghajar satu per satu musuh di hadapannya,

"Hinata.." perintah Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti!" Hinata segera berlari ke sebuah lorong sepi yang sudah di tandai sebagai lorong selatan.

"Perintahkan polisi untuk mengambil dan menjaga narkobanya sebagai barang bukti" sahut Sai lalu ikut membantu Gaara melumpuhkan musuh-musuh mereka.

Minato bersama beberapa polisi yang lain menuju kapal yang berlabuh di pelabuhan untuk mengamankan beberapa kilogram sabu, ratusan pil ekstasi dan bukti-bukti lainnya tidak lupa untuk memborgol anak buah Akatsuki yang sudah di lumpuhkan oleh Sai.

Konan berlari di antara lorong-lorong bangunan kumuh, melompati reruntuhan kayu dan tempat sampah, beberapa meter lagi Konan akan menemukan jalan keluar yang bisa membawanya kembali ke markas tanpa harus menjadi penghuni _Blood Prison_. Namun sayang sekali, nasib tak memihak kepada Konan karena di ujung sana sudah nampak siluet seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri bersandar di tembok sedang menunggunya.

"Kau menantangku?" ancam Konan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menghampiri Hinata yang mulai menarik pelatuk pistol.

"Sama sekali tidak" Hinata mulai berdiri berjalan menuju ke arah Konan,

"Aku tidak membawa pistol" Kata Konan berjalan santai menuju Hinata.

"Tidak masalah, kita lakukan dengan tangan kosong saja" Hinata memasukkan pistol ke balik kemejanya.

Berlari cepat, Konan mulai menyerang Hinata dengan beberapa pukulan yang berhasil di hindari dengan sangat cepat dan lincah oleh Hinata. Konan menyerang bahu Hinata tapi Hinata masih berhasil lolos, dengan satu tendangan di kaki Konan tampak tersungkur di tanah. Satu tendangan tak membuat Konan menyerah, ia masih terus menyerang Hinata dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang tak kalah lincahnya dengan Hinata, Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin tak membuang tenaganya menyerang Konan di bagian yang salah, hanya beberapa kali Hinata menyerang di bagian titik vital Konan dan berhasil. Kini Konan sudah tak mampu berdiri, segaris darah mulai menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

Hinata mengambil borgol dari balik kemejanya lalu memasangkannya di tangan Konan.

"Dimana markas Akatsuki?" Tanya Hinata memaksa Konan berdiri lalu menyandarkannya di tembok

"Bunuh aku saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya" Konan yang tengah terborgol masih mampu menampilkan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menyerah?" Tobi, anggota Akatsuki yang bertopeng lolipop tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan menodongkan pistolnya di belakang tengkuk Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak kecil sepertimu mengambil uang Kakuzu" Ayolah, Tobi masih menaruh dendam.

"Uangnya sudah jadi mobil, tak ada gunanya memintanya kembali" Sai juga muncul dari belakang dan balik menodong Tobi.

" _Mind to give up?"_ Gaara muncul di ikuti beberapa polisi di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Semakin malam, festival semakin ramai. Kembang api warna warni menghiasi langit malam, suara riuh canda tawa gadis-gadis seakan meramaikan suasana malam minggu kali ini. Tak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak dari tadi, Uchiha Sasuke tetap duduk dan menanti seseorang.

"Yo.." Sapa Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Menemani sahabatku yang sedang tidak enak hati" kata Naruto santai,

"hn"

"Oh iya Sasuke, aku rasa anak baru itu bukan orang biasa" celetuk Naruto sambil memakan cumi bakar pedas.

"Maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan.

"Iya, tadi siang dia ada di kantor Ayah ku" lanjut Naruto yang sibuk memberikan senyuman kecil kepada gadis yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa dia ada di kantor polisi? Apa dia melakukan pelanggaran hukum?" Sasuke mulai khawatir. Takut-takut Hinata kena tilang gara-gara kegilaannya menyetir mobil.

"Kau ini, gadis manis sepertinya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Katanya dia ikut Pamannya yang sedang rapat bersama Ayahku. Bisa di bilang dia anak orang penting, Ayahku tak sembarang bekerja sama dengan orang" lanjut Naruto, tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah, Hinata tidak akan datang malam ini. Bisa jadi Hinata menginap di rumah keluarganya, itu yang di pikirkan Sasuke. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke ia sangat mengharapkan festival sekolah tahun ini akan berbeda karena ada Hinata yang akan menemaninya tapi sepertinya festival tahun ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang kemarin-kemarin.

Menekan password pintu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya lalu menyalakan lampu. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata, sofa tempat tidur Hinata masih rapi, Macbook Hinata juga masih tertutup, dapur juga masih bersih. Dapur yang bersih adalah tanda Hinata belum pulang, Hinata selalu bereksperimen di dapur Sasuke untuk melatih skillnya memasak. Setelah itu jangan tanya siapa yang akan membersihkannya.

"Huh, sepi sekali" gumam Sasuke. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dinihari tapi mata Sasuke belum juga ingin terlelap, Sasuke duduk di karpet bulu bersandar di sofa lalu menyalakan tv.

Tv yang baru saja menyala menampilkan _Breaking News Konoha_ yang memuat berita tentang penangkapan oknum penyelundup narkoba. Sasuke tampak sangat tertarik dengan berita ini.

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan 2 anggota Akatsuki yang tertangkap"_

Reporter mulai menanyakan pertanyaan kepada Namikaze Minato.

"Paman Minato, Ayah Naruto" Sasuke membesarkan volume tv.

" _Kami sangat berterimakasih kepada 4 anggota FBI yang di kirim untuk membantu kami. Berkat bantuan mereka kami bisa meringkus pelaku_ "

Ucap Minato sambil berjalan membawa beberapa orang yang di borgol.

"Aku baru tahu Amerika kembali mengirim agen FBI. Naruto benar, Ayahnya tidak bekerjasama dengan sembarang orang,berarti Hinata? Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu" gumam Sasuke yang menyaksikan proses evakuasi.

 _ **Cleck**_

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke dengan cepat menuju ke pintu untuk memberikan banyak pertanyaan kepada Hinata. Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata yang tampak sibuk membuka sepatunya, wajahnya terlihat kumal, sepatu putihnya penuh debu dan rambutnya sangat berantakan.

"Dalam keluargaku, seorang gadis tidak boleh pulang malam lewat dari jam 11 malam" hei Sasuke, Hinata bukan istrimu, Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke heran.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Jam 01.00, malam-malam begini kau keluyuran. Di luar sedang bahanya, baru saja polisi menangkap penyelendup narkoba bersenjata. Apa kau tidak takut?" cerca Sasuke layaknya seorang Ayah yang memarahi anak gadisnya pulang malam.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi yang di buat-buat.

"Darimana saja kau? Naruto bilang dia melihatmu di kantor Ayahnya. Kau ikut pamanmu ? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sasuke terus menerus.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita BBQ di luar?" Hinata menawarkan sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan besar di tangan kanannya.

"Mendirikan tenda dan api unggun di pantai sepertinya menyenangkan" Sasuke tiba-tiba melupakan pertanyaannya begitu melihat Hinata menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik, toh dari tadi Sasuke memang menunggu Hinata.

Hinata segera membersihkan diri lalu mengganti pakaiannya, sementara Sasuke sibuk menyiapkan tenda, panggangan dan segala persiapannya. Tengah malam tidak mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk menghabiskan malamnya di luar. Hinata membantu Sasuke memasukkan perlengkapan mereka kedalam bagasi mobil. Sepulang dari lokasi 'operasi' Hinata mampir di toko 24 jam untuk membeli bahan-bahan BBQ, Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi menunggunya. Lagipula sudah beberapa hari Hinata menginap di apartemen Sasuke dan selalu merepotkannya, sudah saatnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama terlebih lagi malam ini malam minggu. Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi yang memiliki pasangan sekaligus malam yang horror daripada malam Jumat bagi para Jones.

Kali ini Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menyetir, Hinata duduk rileks di jok penumpang. Menempuh perjalan kurang lebih 1 jam, Sasuke menepikan mobil di bagian pantai yang memungkinkan untuk mendirikan tenda.

Langit malam ini tampak begitu cerah, bintang tak segan-segan memberikan cahaya terbaiknya untuk menghiasi langit malam, angin yang berhembus pelan dan deburan ombak menambah indah suasana malam ini.

Hinata turun dari mobil kemudian tersenyum sambil merapatkan syal di lehernya, Hinata membawa karpet lalu menggelarnya di pasir kemudian berbaring memandang langit malam.

' _Tsukareta'_ Batin Hinata sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Sasuke terlihat sibuk mendirikan tenda yang cukup untuk dua orang, setelah mendirikan tenda Sasuke mulai menyalakan api dan meletakkan panggangan di atas api.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersantai" tegur Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tampak menikmati angin malam.

Hinata meninggalkan zona nyamannya dan membantu Sasuke meletakkan satu per satu tusuk BBQ di atas panggangan, sementara Sasuke sibuk mengipas api. Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi malam ini, hanya Sasuke yang merasa sangat bahagia menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama seseorang dan Hinata yang tak kalah bahagia bisa melepas lelah bersama seseorang.

Mereka mulai memakan BBQ dan bercerita ringan sambil sesekali Hinata tertawa mendengar cerita Sasuke, tak jarang Hinata harus memukul pelan Sasuke dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan ikut tertawa.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke pantai" gumam Hinata yang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di depan api unggun yang baru di buat oleh Sasuke.

"Kita bisa ke pantai seminggu sekali kalau kau mau" kata Sasuke datar sambil sesekali memasukkan kayu ke dalam api.

"Makan daging setiap minggu akan membuatku gendut" Kata Hinata mulai menghangatkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa gendut"

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi markas organisasi Akatsuki, tampak beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menunduk sementara pimpinan mereka Uchiha Itachi tampak resah dan berdiri tegas di samping meja kerjanya. TV LCD sudah pecah, vas bunga klasik yang di beli jauh-jauh dari Korea pun sudah pecah. Ya, baru saja Itachi mengamuk menyaksikan berita di tv yang menyiarkan berita tentang penyergapan 'operasi' mereka.

"Deidara, mulai rencana B untuk gadis itu" perintah Itachi,

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia dekat dengan Sasuke" ucap Sasori.

"Sasuke, adikku? Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua?" tanya Itachi penasaran tak menyangka kalau nama adiknya juga sudah masuk dalam kasus ini.

"Sepertinya hubungan cinta. Foto mereka tersebar di majalah online sekolah" kata Sasori memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Itachi.

"Lakukan seperti perintahku, kalau Sasuke menjadi ancaman jangan segan-segan untuk menghabisinya. Kalian mengerti? Kata Itachi emosi.

"Yahiko dan Nagato, persiapkan diri kalian. Beberapa hari lagi Namikaze Minato, kepala polisi yang telah menggagalkan 'operasi' kita akan mengadakan pesta besar dan mengundang sejumlah pejabat besar negara. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya di pesta itu" Perintah Itachi lalu meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Gui-sensei baru saja meniup peluitnya tanda jam pelajaran olahraga telah selesai. Seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan tempat mereka baru saja memanggang kulit mereka, jam pelajaran olahraga terasa lebih berat jika bersama Gui-sensei. Kecuali salah satu murid yang hampir serupa dengannya, Lee.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan lapangan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil seragam, Hinata tampak bercucuran keringat dan terlihat kelelahan. Hinata berdiri di depan pintu lokernya dan melihat ada keanehan, terdapat beberapa bekas goresan di pintu lokernya. Melihat ke bawah, di ujung sepatunya terdapat beberapa potongan kabel dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil di tambah lagi abu yang tercium seperti bau magnet. Hinata berlari menuju mobilnya untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan lalu kembali ke lokernya.

"Kau pikir bisa membodohiku, hah?"

Hinata mulai merusak engsel lokernya, membuka loker menggunakan kunci sama saja meledakkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Hinata berhasil mencopot kedua engsel lokernya dan mendapati beberapa kabel terpasang rapi di belakang kuncian lokernya di tambah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam menambah keyakinan Hinata bahwa seseorang baju saja memasang bom di dalam lokernya.

 **Ddrrttt... ddrrrtttt...**

"Lagi-lagi, aku gagal!" kata seseorang di seberang telepon setelah Hinata menerima panggilan masuk.

"Trik jalanan murahan semacam ini tidak akan menjebakku" kata Hinata angkuh sambil memegangi bom yang telah di pasang seseorang untuk membunuhnya.

"Mungkin tidak untukmu, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sasuke? Hinata mematikan panggilan tersebut lalu berlari mencari Sasuke. Menabrak beberapa siswa lain sudah tak di pedulikan lagi oleh Hinata, yang terpenting saat ini adalah mencari Sasuke. Hinata kembali ke lapangan dan menanyakan Sasuke kepada Kiba.

"Katanya ingin mengambil sesuatu di lokernya"

Hinata kembali berlari tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang menatapnya heran,

"Sial.." Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga kemudian berbelok dan menemukan deretan loker, ada begitu banyak siswa yang sedang berurusan dengan lokernya, artinya jika bom di loker Sasuke meledak akan banyak korban jiwa. Hinata sudah tak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, langkah kakinya sudah sangat berat.

"SASSSUUKKEEE..!" Hinata berteriak melihat Sasuke yang akan membuka lokernya, Sasuke mulai memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya.

"JANGAN DI BUKKAAA...!" seluruh siswa memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah duduk tersungkur di lantai, tapi Sasuke tetap saja membukanya dan-

 **DUUUAARRRRRR...!**

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

How about this one ?


	5. Action,Birthday and Her

CHAPTER 5

 **Action, Birthday and Her**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi mafia dan agen rahasia.

.

.

.

. "SASSSUUKKEEE..!" Hinata berteriak melihat Sasuke yang akan membuka lokernya, Sasuke mulai memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya.

"JANGAN DI BUKKAAA...!" seluruh siswa memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah duduk tersungkur di lantai, tapi Sasuke tetap saja membukanya dan-

 **DUUUAARRRRRR...!**

.

.

.

Semua siswa yang sedang berurusan dengan loker mereka cekikikan menahan tawa menyaksikan siswa _most wanted_ KHS penuh dengan kertas warna-warni saat membuka lokernya, bom kertas warna warni baru saja meledak dari loker Sasuke. Hinata membelalakkan mata heran sekaligus lega, ternyata hanya bom kertas warna warni. Dengan agak canggung Hinata mengumpulkan tenaga di kakinya lalu berdiri tertawa garing.

"Ahaha, ha-hai Sasuke.." kata Hinata kikuk menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mematikan. Siswa yang berlalu lalang menatap Sasuke sambil menahan tawa sekaligus takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya. Hinata di hampiri firasat tidak enak saat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menarik pipi Hinata sampai melar.

"A-apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya-" Hinata meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau akan ada yang meledak?" Sasuke masih saja menuduh Hinata yang mengerjainya.

Di balik tembok di ujung sana berdiri dua unit anak manusia, yang satunya berambut kuning jabrik dan yang satunya lagi berambut mangkok. Mereka berdua tampak ber- _high five_ -ria saat berhasil mengerjai Sasuke. Deidara sudah dari tadi berada di KHS, saat ia selesai memasang bom di loker Hinata, ia melihat Naruto dan Lee sedang memasang bom kertas warna-warni di loker Sasuke. Jadilah, Deidara berbicara seolah-olah ia juga memasang bom yang sama di loker Sasuke untuk sekedar mengerjai Hinata.

"Le-lepaskan" Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

"Kau harus di hukum"

.

.

.

Jam 08.00 malam, apartemen yang di isi oleh dua anak manusia tanpa ikatan apapun tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Sasuke, kita akan kemana?" tanya Hinata buru-buru mengikat tali sepatunya saat Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu menunggunya.

"Sudah, ikut saja!" Sasuke tidak memberi jawaban.

Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari apartemen menuju _basement_ tempat Sasuke memarkirkan motornya.

"Ayo naik" perintah Sasuke yang sudah _stay_ di atas motor. Hinata masih berdiri mematung memandang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka naik motor. Rambutku berantakan" Hinata menolak.

Sasuke turun dari motornya, seluruh rambut Hinata ia masukkan ke dalam jaket Hinata tak lupa sekalian memakaikan helm pada Hinata.

"Dengan begini rambutmu tidak akan berantakan, ayo cepat naik" Sasuke sudah memberikan yang terbaik agar rambut Hinata tidak berantakan. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi penumpang motor Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ingin kalah, ia juga mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia bermaksud membuat Hinata menjerit dan memeluknya dengan erat, tapi terkadang ekspektasi selalu bentrok dengan realita. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia mengharapkan Hinata memeluknya tapi Hinata hanya memegang erat jaket Sasuke, sangat jauh dari kesan memeluk. Sasuke juga ingin agar Hinata menjerit, tapi Hinata tetap duduk kalem di belakang. Bagi Hinata, sebenarnya ini bukan apa-apa.

Dari kejauhan, laki-laki berkacamata berambut agak panjang tampak menyetop Sasuke. Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya Kabuto, tukang parkir yang ingin agar Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Hinata turun dari motor dengan wajah manyun memperhatikan rambutnya yang tetap saja terlihat kusut. Dengan nafas berat, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan menyisir rambut Hinata dengan jari-jarinya. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa rambut Hinata tidak akan berantakan, lagi-lagi ekspektasi bermusuhan dengan realita tapi dengan penuh tanggung jawab Sasuke berusaha semampunya untuk merapikan rambut Hinata. (Note : _Future boyfriend_ banget gak sih/sisain gue satu yang kayak gini. Jangan yang abis turun dari motornya langsung main tinggal dengan rambut yang masih gak karuan -_-).

Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya. Sasuke begitu serius menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari putih yang masih beraroma parfum maskulin.

"Kau akan beruntung jika memiliki suami yang bertanggung jawab sepertiku. Ayo masuk!"

Setelah memastikan rambut Hinata kembali rapi, Sasuke mengajak Hinata masuk ke lapangan kota Konoha yang sedang ramai. Hari ini _Vocational High School_ Konoha mengadakan festival tahunan mereka, sekolah tersebut memang terkenal dengan acara-acara mereka yang selalu mengundang perhatian masyarakat Konoha. Sasuke tidak ingin datang ke acara ini menggandeng Naruto seperti tahun kemarin, mumpung ada gadis cantik yang tidak punya acara kenapa tidak di ajak saja. Itulah hukuman untuk Hinata yang tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di lapangan Konoha, Hinata tidak mampu menahan pandangannya dari kemeriahan suguhan siswa-siswa _Vocational High School_ Konoha. Setelah tamat dari _Junior High School_ , Hinata langsung masuk akademi itu artinya ia memang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati hal-hal semacam ini, ia hanya menikmati memainkan senjata, mengemudikan mobil, bahkan kadang harus menembak mati seseorang saat musuh mengancam keselamatannya.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata karena bosan dengan Naruto sekaligus ada maksud 'gajah di balik batu', Hinata senang mendapat ajakan dari Sasuke karena ia memang tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, apa kalian berpikir kalau ini semacam _Simbiosis Mutualisme?_

"Hm.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang melihat pementasan drama klasik.

"Hei, aku tanya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sasuke lagi-lagi menarik pipi Hinata hingga melar.

"Terserah kau saja" kata Hinata jengkel, Sasuke melepas tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

Sasuke memilih stand tembak kaleng dan tembak gambar yang bergerak. Ia menatap jejeran hadiah yang di sediakan oleh pemilik stand, ada boneka beruang yang sangat besar, ada boneka _Pooh_ , ada boneka _Hello Kitty_ dan boneka-boneka lainnya dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Kalau boneka _Pooh_ yang besar itu?" tanya Sasuke pada penjaga stand. Pengaja stand menjelaskan syarat mendapatkan boneka _Pooh_ , Sasuke harus menembak minimal 5 gambar bergerak tepat di lingkaran kecil yang berwarna merah.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke mulai mengambil senapan yang akan digunakan untuk menembak.

"Aku ingin kau membawa pulang boneka _Pooh_ itu" kata Sasuke menarik pelatuk.

"Eh?"

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke sudah menembakkan banyak peluru tapi belum mampu menembak titik merah pada gambar bergerak di depannya. Sasuke tampak putus asa.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba" kata Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke.

' _hah, bisa apa dia'_ batin Sasuke saat menyerahkan senapan kepada Hinata.

Hinata meluruskan kedua tangannya mengarah kepada sasaran, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menahannya, lalu...

Doorrr... Doorr... Doorr...

Sasuke melongo, penjaga stand tak berkedip, bahkan pengujung yang lewat menyempatkan diri untuk ikut bergabung menjadi manusia keheranan saat melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang menembak gambar bergerak satu per satu tepat berada di titik merah sasaran. Tak ada peluru yang terbuang sia-sia, semuanya tepat kena sasaran. Belum puas dengan gambar bergerak yang telah bolong, Hinata menggeser posisinya melewati Sasuke yang dongkol melihatnya, Hinata juga menembaki semua kaleng tertinggi di tumpukan kaleng.

Hinata menyimpan senapan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan tangannya

"Sasuke, aku-"

Krik... krik... krik...

Semua orang menatap Hinata dengan mata yang seolah tak percaya. Sebagai laki-laki, harga diri Sasuke baru saja dilukai oleh seorang gadis yang ia anggap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sesaat kemudian, semua orang tampak bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat tepuk tangan meriah, membungkukkan badan beberapa kali sambil mengucap ' _Arigatou'_ di sertai tawa kecil.

"Jadi, hadiahku yang mana?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah polos kepada penjaga stand yang mungkin akan 'rugi bandar'.

Berdasarkan informasi dari Sasuke, festival tahunan _Vocatioal High School_ Konoha diadakan sekaligus sebagai ajang penggalangan dana untuk korban benca alam. Setelah semua hadiah resmi menjadi milik Hinata, Hinata membuka dompetnya lalu menyerahkan beberapa uang dollar kepada pemilik stand. Kalau di jumlah, uang yang diberikan Hinata masih jauh lebih banyak dibanding dengan semua hadiah yang ia dapat.

Anak kecil tertawa senang, gadis-gadis yang lewat juga tersenyum riang saat menerima hadiah dari Hinata dan Sasuke. Yah, karena berhasil mengenai semua sasaran, semua hadiah yang disediakan oleh penjaga stand kini menjadi milik Hinata. Bonena _Pooh_ yang menjadi target Sasuke ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara boneka dan hadiah lainnya mereka bagi-bagikan kepada pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat di stand yang baru saja kebobolan oleh seorang gadis.

"Darimana kau belajar menggunakan senapan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan boneka _Mickey Mouse_ kepada anak perempuan yang digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Ayahku seorang pemburu kijang di hutan, kadang-kadang aku diajari mengunakan senjata" Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaan Sasuke.

"Apa aku juga dapat hadiah?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah, lelaki sekaligus siswa KHS yang juga merupakan anggota Akatsuki.

"Sasori.." gumam Hinata memegang sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas warna.

"Senang sekali kau masih mengingatku" kata Sasori menatap Hinata yang masih membagikan hadiah kepada anak kecil yang lewat.

"Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa dengan Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Aku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada urusan apa kau dengan perempuan ini?" Sasori mendekati Sasuke.

"Berhenti, Sasori. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" bentak Hinata saat Sasori semakin mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau akan berulang tahun nanti malam. Tapi aku tidak yakin usiamu akan menginjak 18 tahun" Sasori merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

" _Just stop it!"_ Hinata mendorong Sasori menjauhi Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata, apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ku dengar kau siswa yang pintar, Uchiha. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti bahwa kau akan mati malam ini" Sasori menodongkan senjata di kepala Sasuke.

Teriakan-teriakan histeris pengunjung festival mulai terdengar mengacaukan semua acara yang sedang dipentaskan.

"Hi...na...ta..." kata-kata Sasuke tercekat saat melihat tangan mungil Hinata memegang pistol hitam yang diarahkan pada kepala Sasori.

"Kau memang selalu siaga, aku memang tidak bisa meremehkan anggota F-"

UUAAGGHHHH...

Sasori tersungkur di tanah saat Hinata menendang pistol di tangannya lalu menendang perut Sasori. Hinata berlari menarik Sasuke yang penuh tanda tanya sekaligus ketakutan, Hinata berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menunduk dan menepikan diri mereka karena ketakutan mendengar suara senjata.

DOOORR... DOORR... DOOORR...

Kini tak hanya Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko dan Deidara juga mengejar Hinata yang lari sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

' _Sial!'_ Batin Hinata saat berusaha melewati beberapa stand untuk menghilangkan jejak dari kejaran Sasori. Hujan mulai turun disaat yang tidak tepat menambah genting suasana.

Hinata menembakkan pistolnya yang kedap suara menembak tali penyangga tenda, dengan tepat dan cepat Hinata menembak 4 tali dan berhasil menjatuhkan tenda agar menghalangi Sasori dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata, siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke ngos-ngosan melihat ke belakang. Tenda besar terjatuh dan menutupi banyak pengunjung, termasuk Sasori dll.

"Nanti ku jelaskan" Hinata terus berlari mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Hinata menemukan sebuah stand yang tidak terlalu ramai, ia menarik Sasuke menyandar di dinding stand kemudian ia berdiri di depan Sasuke. Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang dari balik dinding stand.

"Hi-Hinata, kau terlalu dekat" kata Sasuke agak grogi saat Hinata terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Jangan bodoh. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku tidak mau kehujanan" Hinata memasukkan peluru ke dalam pistolnya.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut,

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka di malam ulang tahunnya ia harus mengalami kejadian semacam ini. Semestinya Sasuke berada di rumah berkumpul bersama keluarga, mengucap permohonan sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahun angka 18, bukan berlarian sambil di kejar orang-orang bersenjata.

"Sasuke. Keluarkan kunci motormu" kata Hinata, Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci motornya.

"Ada uang kecil?" tanya Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Untuk apa? Orang bernama Sasori itu tidak akan berhenti mengejar kita saat diberi uang kecil" kata Sasuke polos.

"Bukan. Untuk bayar parkir, semua uangku kuserahkan pada pemilik stand itu" Astaga, Hinata masih sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas lusuh dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Ikuti rencananya dan kita akan lolos, salah sedikit kita akan mati" jelas Hinata serius. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Setelah keluar dari sini, berlarilah sekuat tenaga menarikku menuju tempat parkir motormu. Sebenarnya aku tidak lemah dalam berlari, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kita memarkirkan motormu dimana"

"Baik" Sasuke mulai memikirkan rute yang akan mereka lewati.

"Bagus. Setelah itu, kita tidak perlu memakai helm dan jaket, terlalu mengambil waktu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengendarai motor lebih kencang dari yang tadi, kita tidak boleh lewat jalan raya. Kau tahu lorong-lorong kecil menuju apartemenmu?" tanya Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai berkeringat.

"Aku tahu" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dari percikan air hujan.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga... " Hinata memberi aba-aba, Sasuke mengangguk.

 _One..._ Hinata menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

 _Two..._ Sasuke menggengam erat tangan Hinata.

 _Three..._

Door... door.. door...

"Itu mereka...kejar!" seru Saori.

Di tengah hujan yang menambah kesan dramatis, Sasuke berlari dengan cepat sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata sesekali berbalik menembakkan pistol kedap suaranya. Beberapa meter lagi parkiran tempat Sasuke memarkir motornya, Sasuke menyiapkan kunci motor.

"Ini..." dengan cepat Hinata memberikan uang parkir kepada Kabuto. Sasuke melompat ke atas motornya lalu menjatuhkan helm, Hinata naik ke motor Sasuke.

Bruumm... brruummm... brruummm...

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, rambut anti gravitasinya tampak tunduk pada hukum alam (baca : lepek kena ujan), kaos hitamnya sudah basah.

"Bagaimana dengan rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke yang membayangkan rambut Hinata akan susah dirapikan.

"Sudah, pikirkan nyawa kita dulu"

Dari belakang, sebuah mobil dan 2 motor dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke masih saja mengendarai motornya di jalan raya.

"Ayo, belok. Sasuke..!" Hinata berteriak.

"Meski banyak lorong, tapi tidak semuanya mengantarkan kita ke apartemen. Belok di depan kita menuju Tempat Pembuangan Akhir" kata Sasuke, toh Sasuke juga tidak ingin asal melewati lorong.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Hinata kembali ingin menguji seberapa tepat dia saat menembak. Tangan kirinya memegang erat pinggang Sasuke (ciee, akhirnya pelukan ciieee), tangan kanannya membidik sasaran.

 **Shooottt...**

Hinata menembak ban mobil yang mengejarnya.

 **Clliiitttt...**

Tepat sasaran, ban mobil tersebut kempes dan membuatnya oleng. Mobil tersebut berputar dan berhenti saat menabrak tiang listrik.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke saat mendengar suara gaduh di belakang sana.

"Mobil yang tadi menabrak tiang listrik, aku menembak bannya" kata Hinata dengan suara yang keras di tengah-tengah hujan.

"Kau mengenai bannya? Hebat!" tidak sadar Sasuke benar-benar kagum.

"Terima kasih" kata Hinata kembali berusaha membidik 2 pengendara motor yang masih mengikuti mereka.

Sasuke membelokkan motornya melewati lorong-lorong kecil yang diyakini tidak membawa mereka ke TPA, tapi membawa mereka ke apartemen. Kedua motor tersebut masih mengejar, Sasuke berusaha mengelabuhi pengedara motor dengan berbelok kesana kemari. Sudah beberapa meter, suara mesin motor yang mengejar tidak terdengar lagi. Hinata bernafas lega. Mereka lolos.

.

.

.

Semua penghuni apartemen yang kebetulan berlalu lalang heran melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang basah kuyup, meski menerima pandangan aneh Hinata tetap mengangguk seakan memberi salam.

"Aku mandi duluan" bibir merah Sasuke kini berubah menjadi agak hitam dan bergetar. Mungkin karena kedinginan sekaligus ketakutan.

Setelah Sasuke mandi ia buru-buru mengenakan pakaian hangat lalu membenamkan diri di balik selimut birunya.

"Aku akan mandi" kata Hinata meminta izin kepada Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sangat kedinginan.

Hinata keluar dengan pakaian seperti biasanya, kaos dan celana panjang, handuk masih membalut rambutnya yang mungkin sangat berantakan. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan wajah polos khas seorang Uchiha.

"Aku benar-benar membahayakan nyawanya.." gumam Hinata khawatir terhadap Sasuke.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk membawa Macbooknya ke dapur untuk bereksperimen. Suara barang-barang terjatuh dan mungkin pecah sudah berkumandang di dapur Sasuke, dengan hati-hati Hinata memasukkan semua bahan-bahan ke dalam mangkok besar. Sesekali mengaduk, sesekali menatap Macbook yang menampilkan cara membuat kue tart. Ingatan Hinata memang ingatan yang kuat, tadi ia mendengar kata-kata Sasori bahwa malam ini Sasuke berulang tahun. Hinata ingin membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke.

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan dan rasa percaya diri setinggi bintang kejora, Hinata membawa kue tart di tangan kananya. Hinata membuka pintu...

" _Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, Sasukee..."_ Hinata bernyanyi pelan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ayo tiup lilinnya..." Hinata naik ke kasur kingsize Sasuke.

"Ayo bangun, tukang tidur!" Hinata menggoyang tubuh Sasuke dengan kakinya. Berniat membangunkan Sasuke tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sa-sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Hei.. hei..." Hinata meletakkan kue tart di ujung kasur lalu membuka selimut Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah, dahinya di penuhi keringat, nafasnya juga berat dan pelan.

' _Pasti gara-gara kehujanan'_ batin Hinata.

"Panas, apa kau demam?" Hinata mulai panik, sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah merawat orang sakit. Hinata buru-buru membuka Macbook.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan yang terdengar serak.

"Mencari solusi di internet" kata Hinata polos.

"Dasar bodoh, ambil air menggunakan baskom kemudian handuk kecil lalu bersihkan tubuhku, setelah itu ganti bajuku !" inilah kelebihan Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan dengan keadaan tak enak _body_ pun dia masih bisa berpikir jernih bagaikan air keruh yang sudah melalui 3 tahap penyaringan.

"Mengganti bajumu? Lakukan saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau" yang benar saja? Mengganti baju seorang laki-laki?

"Kau mau menolongku atau tidak?"

"Hah, baiklah" Hinata mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke, sebelum mulai melakukan 'operasi' Hinata tampak menutup mata sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. _Guess what?_ Hinata sepertinya berdoa dulu -_-

" _Yosh, here we go_ " perlahan-lahan Hinata menyentuh ujung kaos Sasuke lalu menariknya ke atas, Sasuke terlihat mengangkat kepalanya untuk membantu Hinata melepaskan kaosnya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi poni Hinata menyaksikan pemandangan yang agak sedikit errr _something_ di depannya.

"Kau grogi, eh?" tepat sekali Sasuke.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, Hinata mulai membasahi handuk dan membersihkan tubuh Sasuke setelah itu Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk memakai piyama. Pekerjaan yang ringan namun memacu adrenalin, kalau boleh jujur Hinata lebih memilih adu tembak dengan penjahat level manapun.

"Istirahatlah, _get well soon_ " kata Hinata membereskan peralatan yang di gunakan untuk menyelesaikan misi membersihkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa _get well soon_ , makan saja belum. Tadi kita tidak sempat makan" orang normal yang sakit biasanya sabar tapi kalau Sasuke? orang sakit sekalian ngidam. Banyak _banget_ maunya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke-san. Anda ingin makan apa?" saking jengkelnya Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan nama lengkapnya, nada bicaranya pun yang di buat semanis mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga Hinata-san. Aku ingin makan apa yang bisa kau masak saja" tak ingin kalah, Sasuke juga membalas perlakuan Hinata dengan memanggil nama lengkap Hinata.

Hinata menuju medan tempur yang ekstrim tak lupa ia membawa Macbooknya untuk meminta bantuan ayang Google membuat semangkuk bubur.

"Ayo Hinata, perlihatkan padanya bagaimana si penembak terbaik membuat bubur" menyemangati diri sendiri, Hinata memulai aksinya.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk kamar Sasuke dengan kebanggaan yang membumbung tinggi atas keberhasilannya membuat semangkuk bubur. Lagi-lagi Hinata harus mengambil posisi tak enak, duduk di atas kasur Sasuke.

"Hei, bangun dan makan" Hinata menggoyang tubuh Sasuke, yang di bangunkan duduk bersandar di sandaran kasur.

"Kau tahu? Orang demam biasanya lemas. Menyuap diri sendiri saja biasanya susah" hei Sasuke, kau tak bisa menyuap dirimu sendiri tapi kau masih sangat bersemangat mengoceh.

" _bersabarlah Hinata, dia hanya anak kecil. Ini hanya sementara_ " Hinata mencoba membujuk dirinya sendiri lalu menyuapkan satu sendok kepada Sasuke.

"Panas, aku tidak suka makanan panas" sepertinya kita harus mulai ragu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan ulang tahun yang ke-18. Dengan senyum yang di paksakan Hinata menyuap bubur sebelum menyuapkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ummm, _not bad_ " meski Hinata tidak membuat status Facebook tetap saja Sasuke memberikan komentar.

"Hinata, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya menatap Hinata dengan serius, Hinata mendukkan kepala.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti setelah kau sembuh"

Membersihkan tubuh Sasuke, sudah. Mengganti baju Sasuke, sudah. Membuatkan bubur, sudah. Menyuapi, sudah. Sekarang apa lagi? Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Biasanya orang yang sedang demam akan mengigau, kalau mengingau biasanya aku harus dibangunkan. Artinya, kalau aku sedang demam aku tidak boleh tidur sendirian" rengek Sasuke, manja.

"Sasuke, aku ini lebih tua 3 tahun darimu. Apa aku terlihat seperti ibumu? Aku ini kakakmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Kakak biasanya sayang terhadap adiknya" Sasuke pernah kursus ngeles dimana? Hinata akan menuruti permintaan Sasuke untuk tidur bersama. Sasuke juga sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa.

"Oh iya, Sasuke bagaimana dengan kue ulang tahunnya?" tanya Hinata mengambil kue yang sempat terlupakan.

Hinata memegang kue di hadapan Sasuke, ia menyalakan lilin. Sejenak, Sasuke menutup matanya mengucapkan permohonan lalu meniup lilin. Iphone Sasuke yang tergeletak jauh disana penuh dengan pesan ucapan-ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi baginya, Hinata yang duduk memegang kue dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya sudah melebihi apapun. Belum lagi, Hinata sudah berjanji akan menemaninya tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya, ia adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Mereka berdua hanya tidur bersama tanpa melakukan apapun, Hinata tidur dengan nyaman dan nyenyak. Sasuke juga tidak mengigau. Hinata bangun lebih dulu, ia menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang masih terasa panas.

Seseorang baru saja menekan password apartemen Sasuke, seorang lekaki yang kini berjalan memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Ia langsung menuju kamar Sasuke, pintu kamar Sasuke tidak tertutup. Samar-samar, lelaki tersebut mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di dalam sana lalu memegang gagang pintu dan membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke" lelaki tadi mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik berisi kado untuk Sasuke,

"Ah, kak Itachi" sapa Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil disuapi bubur oleh Hinata. Hinata yang melihat keberadaan targetnya, mematung seketika. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Itachi juga merasa sangat kaget. Ternyata orang yang mengincarnya sedang duduk manis menyuapi adiknya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah membawa seorang gadis rupanya" kata Itachi pelan, melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hinata, kenalkan. Dia kakakku, Uchiha Itachi"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Agak panjang, semoga tidak membosankan


	6. Who Is She?

CHAPTER 6

 **Who Is She?**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi mafia dan agen rahasia.

.

.

.

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung hikmat bagi mereka yang menikmati. Hinata kembali masuk sekolah mengikuti seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar KHS meski ia hanya menyamar demi menjalankan misi. Soal Fisika di hadapannya tidak terlalu rumit tapi semuanya berubah menjadi begitu sulit saat raga dan pikirannya berpisah sangat jauh. Raganya berada di kelas, di depan Sasuke. Pikirannya? seperempat berada di Amerika, seperempat memikirkan timnya, seperempatnya lagi memikirkan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan besok malam dan seperempatnya lagi memikirkan Sasuke. Memikirkan Sasuke?

Hinata menarik nafas berat, misi Hinata menjadi lebih berat sejak kedatangan Itachi ke apartemen Sasuke. _First_ , ia telah bertemu langsung dengan targetnya tapi tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. _Second_ , saat mengenalkan Hinata kepada Itachi, Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. _Third_ , jangka waktu yang diberikan kepada Hinata dan timnya untuk menyelesaikan misi tinggal beberapa hari lagi. _Last_ , Hinata tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha dan ingin tetap bersama Sasuke.

' _Aku bisa saja bersama Sasuke selamanya tapi aku punya tanggung jawab di Amerika. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang ada di dalam cerita-cerita romance yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi cinta'_ Jujur saja, Hinata sangat benci membaca cerita-cerita yang mengisahkan seorang gadis yang rela meninggalkan dan melakukan apapun demi cinta.

Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang memiliki pendirian kuat tapi entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit menggoyah Ideologi hidupnya. Apa karena Sasuke memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih kepada Itachi? Ataupun mungkin karena Hinata mulai menyukai Sasuke?

"Apa demammu sudah benar-benar sembuh?" Hinata memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke yang sedang fokus mengerjakan soal Fisika.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke meletakkan pensilnya, memandang Hinata yang tampak tak bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya" Hinata menyadari ia telah berekspresi yang tidak seharusnya,

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku sembuh? Karena kau tidak bisa tidur bersama denganku lagi. Apa aku benar?" Sasuke menebak pikiran Hinata layaknya seorang _reader_ yang menebak sebuah cerita hanya dari judulnya.

"Aku senang kalau kau sudah sembuh. Artinya, kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku akan ke rumah keluargaku nanti malam" meski jawaban Hinata tak sesuai dengan tebakan Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke tidak merasa malu atau perasaan apapun yang mampu menurunkan kadar rasa percaya diri.

"Apa ceritanya sudah selesai?" Kurenai-sensei berdiri di samping meja Sasuke memperhatikan dua anak manusia yang sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Belum, masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya" Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan Hinata sampai-sampai ia melupakan suara Kurenai-sensei.

"Sasuke.. kau-" Hinata berniat menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa Kurenai-sensei sedang _entering evil mode._

"Jelaskan peristiwa di lapangan Konoha..!" Sasuke menagih janji Hinata, Hinata berjanji akan memberitahu Sasuke siapa dirinya sebenarnya saat Sasuke sudah sembuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjelaskan mengapa Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata sedang asik bercerita saat jam pelajaranku berlangsung?" Kurenai-sensei menghentikan Sasuke yang meminta penjelaskan. Hinata terselamatkan, ia belum siap memberitahu Sasuke. Terlalu rumit dan bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

.

.

.

Sasuke tampak begitu kesal memasuki kelas setelah jam istirahat berakhir, beberapa murid yang lainnya juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sebagian lagi, berbahagia, gembira dan bersuka cita. Sebenarnya, ada apa?

"Oh, ini dilakukan setiap tahunnya. 2 minggu lagi Ujian Akhir Sekolah, saat hari kelulusan tiba sekolah akan mengadakan berbagai acara untuk memeriahkan hari tersebut. Aku menjadi pembaca puisi" Ino dengan riang memberitahu Hinata apa yang terjadi.

"Hinata-chan, dapat bagian apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Hari kelulusan. Perayaan..." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Kalau Sasuke, dia ditugaskan untuk apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke ditugaskan untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu menggunakan piano, kau tahu? Dia sangat mahir memainkan piano, dia bla...bla...blaa" Sakura yang tidak pernah ketinggalan informasi tentang Sasuke menjelaskan sedetail mungkin kepada Hinata.

Berdasarkan informasi dari Naruto yang selalu sibuk menanyakan guru masuk atau tidak, pelajaran Sejarah hari ini kosong. Sasuke tidak ada di kelas, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke di ruang musik. Hinata bukan _mind reader_ ataupun seseorang yang bisa melihat masa depan tapi Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti sedang berada di ruang musik merenungi nasibnya.

"Piano yang bagus" Hinata menyentuh piano hitam di hadapannya, Sasuke duduk di depan Piano membelakangi Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya" tanpa ditanya, Sasuke sudah curcol.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mau? Bukankah hari kelulusan hari yang paling dinantikan oleh semua siswa?" Hinata seakan mengerti suasana hati Sasuke.

"Kau dapat bagian apa?" tanya Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menatap Hinata yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku, tidak ada" Kakashi telah menjelaskan status Hinata kepada Kepala Sekolah KHS. Hinata dibebaskan untuk tidak mendapat tugas apapun saat hari kelulusan nanti.

"Semua siswa yang seangkatan dengan kita memiliki _job_ masing-masing. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke berdiri bertanya penuh selidik kepada Hinata. Hinata menunduk, tidak berani menatap balik mata Sasuke yang intens menatapnya.

"Di kameramu, ada foto beberapa teroris dunia yang telah tertangkap dan dihukum mati, ada foto beberapa tempat. Termasuk tempat penyergapan kapal pembawa narkoba dimalam saat kau tidak mengikuti festival sekolah, foto bom, senjata, kabel, narkoba..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, Hinata tetap mengunci bibirnya. Lidahnya tak mampu berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke.." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat menyukai laki-laki yang mahir bermain piano. Apa kau sudah memutuskan lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan?" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Umm... belum" Sasuke merasa menjadi _jomblo high class_ saat Hinata memuji dirinya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku punya beberapa referensi lagu di Iphone-ku. Ingin mencari lagu bersama-sama?" Hinata mengeluarkan Iphone-nya, sangat berharap Sasuke melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya menyangkut foto-foto yang Sasuke temukan di kameranya.

"Ide yang bagus..."

Hinata menarik nafas lega, ia sudah hafal betul bagaimana mengalihkan pembicaraan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menarik satu kursi di sampingnya untuk Hinata, Hinata memiringkan wajahnya menatap siluet wajah Sasuke yang sangat sempurna. Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lincah membelai nuts piano di hadapannya,

" _Because all of me loves all of you. Love your corius and all your edges, all your perfect imperfection. Give your all to me i give my all to you. You are my end and my beginning, even when i'm lose i'm winning..."_ dengan penuh perasaan Sasuke menyanyikan lagu _All of me_ dari John Legend.

"Apa kau memilih lagu itu? Menurutku tidak cocok dengan acara kelulusan" Hinata terkekeh.

"Memang bukan untuk acara kelulusan. Lagu tadi khusus untuk seseorang" Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari piano di hadapannya.

"Untukku? Aku merasa tersanjung" Hinata berbicara dengan nada bercanda.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nada pelan dan terkesan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau sebenarnya..." Sasuke berhenti menekan nuts piano dan lebih memilih memandang Hinata.

"Sasuke..." Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak peduli darimana dan untuk apa kau hadir dalam hidupku..." _onyx_ Sasuke mengintimidasi _lavender_ Hinata.

"Mu-mungkin se-sebaiknya kau melanjutkan lagumu" Hinata kembali gagap setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak gagap,

" _I need you here right by my side.._ "Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak kebingungan dengan Bahasa Inggris. Ia berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke membutuhkannya.

"Aku bersamamu hari ini dan mungkin meninggalkanmu hari esok. Aku menatap matamu hari ini dan mungkin akan melambaikan tangan padamu hari esok. _There's nothin' last forever_ , Sasuke..." Hinata memberanikan diri memandang Sasuke

" _What if I love you?_ " pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan cinta yang seharusnya membahagiakan menjadi sedikit membingungkan bagi Hinata

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi sedikit kikuk, canggung dan sangat tidak nyaman, itulah daftar perasaan yang mengisi hati Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata bahwa ia mencintai Hinata tapi sampai pukul 9 malam Hinata belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Menolak atau menerima? Hinata yang belum mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke dari tadi siang membuat Sasuke uring-uringan, Sasuke mengurung dirinya di kamar layaknya seorang gadis yang cintanya di tolak oleh kakak kelas.

"Siiaaallll... aku terbawa suasana. Harusnya tidak secepat ini.." Sasuke mengacak rambut anti gravitasinya, ia merasa baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.

' _Aku pergi dulu..._ ' hanya itu yang dikatakan Hinata saat akan meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak memberikan ketenangan pada Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku, bukannya memberikan jawaban atau apa. Dia malah meninggalkanku sendiri, harusnya aku masih demam. Memangnya dia kemana?

Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga, lampu-lampu yang membuat kepala pusing, aroma minuman dan asap rokok, lantai dansa yang penuh dengan muda mudi, bartender yang sibuk mencampurkan minuman. Suasana khas Bar. Hinata bergerak cepat untuk melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti irama. Salahkan saja Shikamaru, mengapa harus mengadakan rapat di tempat seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah gilaa...!" Hinata protes kepada Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa bersama Gaara dan Sai.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau sudah 20 tahun. Apa salahnya ke tempat seperti ini?" Gaara menarik Hinata duduk disampingnya.

"Ku dengar kau bertemu dengan Itachi?" Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku bisa menembaknya saat itu, hanya saja..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya,

"Apa karena Sasuke ada disana?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai mengerti pergerakan hati Hinata.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan di pesta Namikaze Minato?" Selain ahli menggunakan senjata, Hinata juga sangat ahli mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Minato, kepala polisi yang menangani bagian Narkotika yang pernah bekerjasama dengan kita beberapa hari yang lalu akan mengadakan pesta yang hanya mengundang beberapa orang" Shikamaru membuka lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang ia keluarkan dari balik punggungnya.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan apa yang ku katakan? Ada seorang polisi yang akan menjadi target Akatsuki?" Shikamaru menatap Hinata, Gaara dan Sai secara bergantian?

"Apa dia Namikaze Minato?" Gaara menebak.

"Tepat sekali. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang di undang ke pesta tersebut, Akatsuki kembali mengirim orangnya untuk membunuh Namikaze Minato di pesta itu. Aku ingin kita terkordinasi dengan baik untuk melindungi Namikaze Minato dan beberapa orang di pesta tersebut" Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ku dengar beberapa siswa KHS juga di undang kesana" kata-kata Sai mengingatkan Hinata terhadap sesuatu.

"Bisa ku lihat daftar tamu undangannya?" Hinata mengambil salah satu kertas berisi daftar tamu undangan di pesta Minato.

' _Uchiha Sasuke...'_ Hinata tetap memasang wajah biasa saja saat menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke berada di daftar tamu undangan pesta yang akan berujung adu tembakan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak di undang, Sasuke teman baik Naruto.

"Nama kita tidak ada, bagaimana kita akan masuk kesana?" Gaara tidak ingin masuk menjadi tamu tak diundang dan diacuhkan di pesta besar seorang kepala polisi Konoha.

"Kita serahkan saja pada pria bermasker itu" yang Shikamaru maksud adalah Kakashi-sensei.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Sai. Shikamaru menyalakan Macbooknya, menunjukkan denah rumah Minato, mulai dari halaman sampai seluk beluk ruangan rumah, dan susunan acara pesta untuk mengambil celah melindungi Namikaze Minato. Tak lupa dengan strategi penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Penjelasan yang rumit dan lumayan panjang baru saja diselesaikan Shikamaru. Sai tersenyum, Gaara memandang bosan, Shikamaru menatap malas dan Hinata yang memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi siang. ' _I need you here right by my side...'_

"Ayolah, kita harus berhasil seperti biasanya. Waktu kita tinggal beberapa hari" Shikamaru menyemangati rekan se-timnya.

"Nah, Hinata. Ayo minum ini, sedikit saja, buka mulutmu.." Gaara menawarkan minuman beraroma menyengat kepada Hinata.

"Tidak, Gaara. Aku harus pulang dan menyetir mobil" Hinata mengelak.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja..." Gaara tetap memaksa, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Gaara. Shikamaru sudah duduk di depan Bartender, Sai bergerak mengikuti irama musik bersama gadis-gadis Konoha.

"Kalau dia tidak mau, kenapa dipaksa..." Sasuke menahan tangan Gaara yang terus-terusan memaksa Hinata.

"Haaa? Sasukee...?" Hinata tentu saja heran, bagaimana bisa Sasuke sampai kesini? Tanpa Hinata tahu, Sasuke sangat gelisah dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hinata lakukan meninggalkan apartemen malam-malam, diam-diam Sasuke mengikuti Hinata tak lama setelah Hinata meninggalkan apartemen.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara kepada Hinata.

"Diaa..." Hinata sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Gaara.

"Aku, Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis ini tinggal di apartemenku. Setiap malam aku melihatnya tidur dengan tenang dan setiap pagi aku melihatnya bangun dengan wajah dan rambut yang kusut. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tidur dengan mabuk dan bangun tidur dengan kepala yang sakit" Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar. Gaara tidak terima.

"Hei, anak kecil. Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku mengenalnya lebih dulu dibanding kau!" Gaara berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Hinata juga ikut berdiri melerai dua lelaki yang baru saja bertemu tapi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berteman baik.

"Oh, jadi kau meninggalkan apartemen malam-malam begini untuk menemui pria ini? Wajahnya pucat, matanya hitam kurang karena kurang tidur, rambutnya merah menggunakan pewarna rambut wanita di salon..." Sasuke mulai anarkis mengomentari penampilan Gaara,

"Sasuke, diaa.." sebenarnya Hinata ingin menjelaskan kepada Sasuke bahwa rambut Gaara sama sekali tidak diwarnai menggunakan pewarna rambut wanita di salon.

"Lihat dia, bahkan punya tatto norak di dahinya. Apa itu? Cinta? Apa dia _jomblo ngenes_?" Sasuke tetap saja melanjutkan aksinya. Gaara tidak ingin kalah.

"Hinata? Kau tinggal bersama lelaki seperti dia? Wajahnya mesum. Rambutnya lebih menyerupai pantat ayam, kau harus pindah tempat tinggal" Gaara mengomentari balik Sasuke dan yang lebih parah meminta Hinata meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

"Enak saja, dia ingin tinggal bersamaku. Mengapa kau memaksanya pindah?" Sasuke mendorong bahu Gaara.

"Darimana kau tahu dia ingin tinggal bersamamu, jangan bodoh, dia-"

" _STTOOOPPPP...!"_ Hinata berteriak tidak ingin perdebatan kekanak-kanakan ini berlanjut lebih jauh.

Rapat tim telah selesai, rencana penyerangan juga sudah Hinata mengerti. Sudah pukul 12 malam, Hinata lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat berbaring menidurkan matanya yang sama lelahnya dengan tubuhnya. Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Sasuke. Sasuke dengan bangga dan kemenangan telak berjalan keluar bar sambil merangkul bahu Hinata, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan bar Sasuke menyempatkan diri berbalik menatap Gaara sambil mengacungkan jari tengah untuk Gaara.

.

.

.

"Ahh, Naruto. Kau jahat sekali mengapa tidak mengundangku jugaaa...?" Ino merengek kepada Naruto karena namanya tidak ada di daftar tamu undangan Ayah Naruto, sementara nama Sakura menjadi salah satu tamu.

"Oh iya, Naruto. _Dress code_ -nya apa?" tanya Sakura memanas-manasi Ino.

"Hehe, bagi perempuan _dress code-_ nya ' _Glamour in Black_ '" Naruto menjelaskan.

Hinata mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah, seluruh KHS riuh gemuruh membicarakan pesta bergengsi yang akan di adakan oleh keluarga Namikaze, dari seluruh siswa KHS hanya ada beberapa siswa yang diundang. Hinata sendiri tidak mendapat undangan tapi ia tidak perlu khawatir mengenai masalah tersebut, yang ia khawatirkan adalah mengenai kostum.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 16.30 pesta di mulai pukul 21.00, masih ada banyak waktu untuk Hinata mencari _dress_. Hinata terbiasa dengan pakaian _casual_ tapi kali ini keadaan menuntutnya untuk mengenakan kostum sesuai dengan _dress code_ pesta. Sebagai wanita, Hinata tidak ingin datang salah kostum.

Ada yang mengatakan, pendapat yang baik dan bijak mengenai wanita akan anda temui saat menanyakannya pada pria. Berkat wejangan yang tak jelas siapa penemunya, Hinata memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat Sasuke.

"Yoo...!" Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Gerak-gerik Sasuke menunjukkan gelagat orang yang sedang kebingungan memilih pakaian.

"Mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke, padahal jelas-jelas Hinata tahu nanti malam Sasuke akan _otw_ ke tempat ia juga akan _otw._

"Aku mengadakan _cadle light dinner_ dengan seorang gadis. Aku bingung memilih kemeja" Sasuke berbohong, berniat memanas-manasi Hinata.

"Umm, begitu rupanya. Ku pikir hanya aku gadis yang beruntung, ternyata ada banyak di luar sana.." Sayang sekali, Sasuke. Kartu AS mu sudah dikantongi Hinata. Hinata melangkah mendekati kasur yang penuh dengan kemeja Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Maksudku, aku akan ke pesta Ayahnya Naruto" dipancing sedikit oleh Hinata, Sasuke sudah buka kartu duluan.

"Ku pikir kau akan _good looking_ dengan kemeja _navy_ ini.." Hinata mengangkat _hanger_ kemeja _navy_ dan memasangnya di depan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pakai yang ini. Hanya saja lemariku berantakan, aku mengeluarkan semua kemejaku sekalian untuk merapikan lemari" ckck, kalau memang sudah bakat -ngeles- mau diapakan lagi.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Sebaiknya aku pilih _dress_ yang mana?" Hinata memperlihatkan beberapa desain _dress_ hitam kepada Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana? Namamu tidak ada di daftar tamu udangan pesta Naruto..." Sasuke melihat-lihat beberapa _dress_ hitam di Macbook Hinata.

"Umm... kemana yaa..." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, mempermainkan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau akan pergi dengan lelaki berambut merah itu. Hinata, lingkar matanya hitam, artinya dia kurang tidur. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan lelaki insomnia, beresiko melakukan kekerasan...-" Sasuke berbicara untuk menakut-nakuti Hinata,

"Nah, menurutku yang ini..." Sasuke memperlihatkan salah satu _dress_ kepada Hinata. setelah mengucapkan kata _Arigatou_ , Hinata menyambar kunci mobilnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Rumah mewah yang terbiasa tenang kini dihiasi dengan pernak pernik pesta, lampu-lampu kaca yang begitu elegan, meja yang berisi makanan dan minuman, pelayan yang kesana kemari menawarkan nampan berisi minuman. Gadis dan pemuda yang menjadi tamu undangan memenuhi lantai dasar kediaman Namikaze. Mobil-mobil mewah berjejeran, karpet merah tergelar dari depan pintu sampai halaman rumah.

"Senang sekali kau sempat hadir..." Minato menjabat tangan Shikamaru, Shikmaru bertugas menjaga Minato. Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari Minato. Minato tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diincar oleh Akatsuki, Shikamaru tidak ingin mengacaukan acara yang beritanya telah tersebar luas. Hari ini, Minato mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkat sekaligus pesta dansa yang diusulkan oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru mengedipkan mata kepada Gaara yang berdiri sambil memegang minuman di sudut ruangan, sementara Sai berjalan mengitari ruangan yang dijadikan tempat pesta. Secara kasat mata, Sai hanya berkeliling memberikan senyum nakal kepada para gadis tapi sebenarnya Sai sedang membaca tata ruangan tempatnya akan melakukan penyerangan.

Sasuke mana? Sedang duduk menekuk wajah di salah satu sofa yang disediakan untuk tamu, ia sangat bosan. Belum lagi seorang gadis berambut pink di sampingnya dari tadi terlalu banyak bicara.

' _Hinata, kau dimana..._ ' Shikamaru membatin saat belum menemukan sosok Hinata di peredaran pesta.

 **Di depan pintu masuk**

"Maaf, nama dan foto anda tidak ada di daftar tamu undangan..." seorang lelaki paruh baya mengecek file di komputernya.

"6888787.."

"Silahkan masuk..."

Hinata berjalan menyusuri karpet merah, rambut yang biasanya tergerai begitu saja kini agak tampil beda dengan _curly_ _style,_ bando kecil berwarna hitam menghiasi kepalanya, _dress_ hitam yang memperlihatkan bahunya menjadi gaunnya malam ini, _make up_ yang tidak terlalu mencolok semakin memperjelas aura kecantikannya malam initak lupa _high heels_ hitam menambah keindahan kakinya.

"Bukankah itu Hinata?" Sakura melihat kearah pintu masuk,

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Hinata disebut mengalihkan pandangannya dengan begitu lincah dan mendapati sosok Hinata yang tak seperti biasanya. Rasa bosannya hilang, rasa kantuknya memudar bersamaan dengan sedikit rona merah yang muncul di kedua sisi pipinya. Sasuke ingin segera menghampiri Hinata tapi Hinata langsung membaur di kerumunan tamu undangan, Sasuke melirik kesana kemari mencari sosok yang benar-benar memukau. Hinata telah hilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil posisi di sudut ruangan seperti yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Shikamaru. Hinata menarik sesuatu dari balik bandonya dan memasangnya di telinga.

" _What's up boys? princess touch down the party_ " Hinata melaporkan keberadaannya kepada Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sai.

"Aku belum sempat melihatmu, aku sedang sibuk..." Gaara berkutat dengan sesuatu di balik lukisan salah satu dinding rumah Minato, beberapa gadis yang lewat cekikikan saat Gaara melempar senyum menggoda. Gaara harus menanggung resiko ahli dalam menjinakkan bom, bahkan saat pesta pun Gaara harus menjinakkan bom yang telah di pasang oleh Deidara.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru. Aku iri denganmu, kau berdiri dengan manis disana sementara aku harus berjalan kesana kemari. Kakiku pegal. Oh iya, sekedar info Nagato, Yahiko, Deidara dan Sasori sudah ada di sekitar sini.." Sai memberi laporan.

"Bagus. Tepat pukul 12 nanti, pesta dansa dimulai dan lampu akan di padamkan, 3 menit setelahnya langsung serang 4 bajingan itu. Tetap lakukan tugas kalian"

Hinata mencari sosok Sasuke, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Sasuke tentang rencana penyerangannya malam ini, yang ia tahu ia harus melindungi Sasuke. Hinata tenang setelah melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan Naruto tak jauh dari Shikamaru yang mengawasi Minato.

 **Prokk... prok... prookk...**

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema di seluruh ruangan bersamaan dengan Minato yang memotong pita dan kue. Acara formal telah selesai, lantunan piano memanjakan pendengaran memaksa tubuh bergerak mengikuti ritme musik. Pasangan muda-mudi turun ke lantai dansa.

"Aku tidak mengemis cintamu malam ini, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menghabiskan malam dengan berdansa" Sasuke menertawai dirinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Hinata. Hinata dengan senyum mengembang menerima ajakan Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke pesta ini?" Sasuke menautkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata saat berada di lantai dansa.

"6888787. Angka untuk kode Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan _photographer_ Sasuke..." Hinata berniat memberitahu Sasuke siapa dirinya.

"Aku tahu..." Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli dengan jati diri Hinata yang sebenarnya.

Ditengah-tengah alunan piano, lampu kediaman Namikaze padam. Hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang tidak mampu lahir batin untuk menerangi pesta.

"Sasuke. Kau akan tahu siapa diriku malam ini..." di tengah kegelapan Hinata berbisik kepada Sasuke sambil melirik kesana kemari memastikan keadaan.

"Apa maksudmu. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, kau adalah orang yang ku cintai" Ayolah, Sasukee...

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Kaki Sasuke berhenti bergerak, ia heran dengan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan. Sasuke baru saja akan menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Hinata padanya tapi Hinata melepas ciumannya. Hinata memundurkan kepalanya, Sasuke tidak rela semuanya berakhir begitu cepat.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti..." Hinata memasang kacamata untuk membantunya melihat di dalam gelap.

 **Dooorrr... doooorr... dooorr...**

Teriakan, kaca pecah, orang berlarian mencari tempat perlindungan tapi terlalu sulit saat lampu padam. Shikamaru menyerang 2 orang dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi, di belakangnya Sai sudah membawa pergi Minato keluar ruangan dengan pintu darurat dan rute yang telah di rencanakan Sai,

Deidara menekan tombol berharap beberapa bom yang telah dipasang olehnya akan meledak dan menghancurkan kediaman Namikaze.

"Sayang sekali, eh? Kau hanya memasang petasan kadaluarsa..." Gaara muncul dibelakang Deidara.

"UUAAGHHHH...!" Gaara menghajar Deidara.

Hinata menundukkan kepala Sasuke, Sasuke sangat panik dan ketakutan belum lagi ciumannya belum selesai.

"Sasuke, dengar. Jangan berdiri dan jangan menampakkan dirimu..." Hinata menarik Sasuke bersembunyi di sudut ruangan, Hinata meletakkan meja di depan Sasuke untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali. Pegang ini, ini _high heels_ pertamaku. Jika kau menghilangkannya, kepalamu akan ku ledakkan" Hinata membuka sepatu tingginya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke yang duduk berjogkok bersembunyi.

' _Aku butuh bantuan disini..._ " Shikamaru mengisyarakatkan kepada Hinata untuk membantunya melumpuhkan Nagato dan Yahiko

Tanpa alas kaki, Hinata mengambil pistol dari balik _dress_ -nya dan menembak sosok berambut merah yang sangat menjengkelkan, Sasori.

' _Aku juga sedang sibuk, Shikamaru..._ "

 **Doorr... door...**

Sasori terus berpindah tempat mengelabuhi tembakan Hinata, Hinata terus menembakkan pistonya, satu pelurunya hampir mengenai kepala seorang gadis, untung saja peluru tersebut hanya menyelinap melewati helaian rambut gadis yang hampir mati sia-sia.

Sai membawa pergi Namikaze Minato dan menelpon polisi untuk mengevakuasi tamu undangan, Gaara berhasil melumpuhkan Deidara dengan beradu tangan kosong. Gaara memborgol kedua tangan Deidara di teralis jendela rumah Minato.

' _Hinata... Nagato dan Yahiko keluar. Ia akan mengemudikan mobilnya melarikan diri..._ ' Shikamaru menginstruksikan kepada Hinata untuk mengejar Nagato dan Yahiko.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

' _Serahkan padaku'_

"Gaara, ikut aku..." Hinata berlari keluar rumah, disusul Gaara yang menuju mobil.

' _Kakashi-sensei, kami butuh navigator..._ ' Gaara menghubungi Kakashi-sensei untuk menunjukkan jalur yang akan mereka lewati

 _Oh Shit!_ Hinata melupakan sesuatu.

Hinata kembali berlari ke dalam rumah, menggeser meja dan menarik Sasuke agar keluar dari persembunyiannya, Sasuke tetap memegang kedua _high heels_ Hinata. Sasuke tidak mampu berkomentar apapun, ia hanya menurut saja saat Hinata mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

BRRUUUMMMMMMM...

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya mengejar Yahiko dan Nagato yang melarikan diri. Meski malam sudah larut tapi jalan raya Konoha tidak pernah tidur.

' _Sistem CCTV seluruh kota telah ku aktifkan...'_ Shikamaru bersembunyi di salah satu toilet untuk melakukan pekerjaannya

' _Gaara di depan belok kiri, hadang mereka dari depan..'_ Kakashi-sensei memberi petunjuk arah pada Gaara.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa menggunakan senjata? Apa kau bisa menembak mobil hitam di depan sana?" Hinata menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi merasa tak mampu ketika harus membagi konsentrasinya antara menyetir dan menembak.

"KAU GILAA...! MENYENTUHNYA SAJA AKU BELUM PERNAH...!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baca doa terbaikmu, Sasuke..."

Dengan kaki mungilnya, Hinata menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, tangannya lihai memutar stir. Di depan ada lampu merah, kendaraan berjejeran tak memberikan celah untuk mobil Hinata. Hinata kembali melakukan aksinya yang telah lama ia tidak praktekkan...

' _Lakukan saja, Hinata..._ ' Kakashi-sensei memerintahkan.

"Hi-hinata, mobil tidak bisa terbangg...!" Sasuke merasa waktunya di dunia tidak lama lagi saat Hinata-

BRRRRUUUUMMMMMM...

Untuk sepersekian detik, Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak saat ia merasakan mobil Hinata melayang melewati deretan mobil yang mengantri di lampu merah.

"Hai, Sasuke. Jika kau pernah bermimpi terbang, ku rasa sekarang mimpi mu menjadi kenyataan..."

Mobil Hinata menyentuh aspal, Sasuke merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari perutnya sekarang juga. Hinata terus menginjak pedal gas untuk mengejar mobil hitam yang digunakan oleh Nagato dan Yahiko untuk melarikan diri.

Hinata tidak bisa menembak dan mengendalikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain-

BRUUUKKKKKK...

Hinata menyenggol Mobil Nagato dan Yahiho, mobil yang di senggol dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung berputar dan oleng. Mobil tersebut menabrak tembok pembatas jalan. Hinata memutar stir mobil lalu menginjak pedal rem. Mobil Hinata berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Hinata turun dari mobil menembakkan beberapa peluru ke mobil Nagato

 _Dashboard_ belakang mobil Nagato terbakar, bagian depannya berasap. Kaca mobil Nagato pecah. Yahiko terluka di bagian lengan sedangkan Nagato tak mampu bergerak saat Hinata menodongkan pistol di kepalanya.

Mobil Gaara berhenti tak jauh dari mobil Hinata, Gaara menyusul Hinata menghampiri mobil yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Hinata memborgol tangan Nagato di bagian pintu mobil yang kacanya sudah pecah. Gaara menyeret Yahiko yang mengalami luka di bagian lengan.

"Huuueeeeekkkk...!" Sasuke turun dari mobil. Sasuke muntah, kepala Sasuke berputar-putar karena cara Hinata membawa mobil. Perut Sasuke benar-benar mual.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Lihat, kakimu berdarah...!" Sasuke melihat kaki Hinata yang berdarah tertusuk beling kaca mobil Nagato.

"Gaara. Kau urus sisanya, kakiku harus di obati.." dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Hinata menatap kakinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Serahkan padaku"

"Jadi... Dia temanmu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata sambil menunjuk Gaara.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Kepanjangan sumvah :v

Semoga gak ngebosenin.


	7. Trap

CHAPTER 7

 **Trap**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi mafia dan agen rahasia.

.

.

.

 _Selamat malam, Pemirsa. Malam ini telah terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran menggunakan mobil disertai aksi penembakan yang terjadi di jalan protokol Konoha. Kejadian berawal dari pesta bergengsi yang diadakan oleh Kepala Polisi Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Seseorang dari Akatsuki yang belum diketahui identitasnya telah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melakukan penembakan terhadap Namikaze Minato._

 _Empat pelaku penembakan adalah anggota Akatsuki. Deidara dan Sasori, ditemukan dengan kondisi kedua tangan terborgol di teralis rumah Namikaze Minato, sedangkan Yahiko dan Nagato berhasil dibekuk setelah aksi saling kejar dan adu tembak yang berlangsung lama di jalanan. Mereka berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh empat anggota FBI yang dikirim ke Konoha untuk menghentikan rantai kejahatan dan aksi kriminal di Konoha._

 _Tak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini, Namikaze Minato berhasil diamankan oleh salah satu anggota FBI._

 _Menurut informasi yang kami terima, kedatangan anggota FBI ke Konoha sangat dirahasiakan demi melancarkan misi mereka untuk menghentikan aksi kejahatan yang dibawahi oleh Akatsuki._

 _Berikut rekaman kejadian yang terekam oleh kamera CCTV di tepi jalan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Reporter sebuah acara berita televisi swasta memberikan laporan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Shikamaru mengaktifkan semua CCTV Konoha untuk memudahkan navigasi Kakashi sekaligus membongkar kedatangan mereka secara rahasia ke Konoha. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Untunglah, Identitas mereka belum dipublikasikan karena beberapa pertimbangan.

"Mobilnya benar-benar terbang..." Sasuke ikut menyaksikan laporan live yang ditayangkan oleh seluruh stasiun televisi di Konoha, ia menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana mobil yang ia tumpangi melayang melewati beberapa mobil yang berhenti di lampu merah.

Hinata duduk di sofa dan kaki kirinya yang tertusuk beling kaca mobil dinaikkan ke meja yang ada di hadapannya, sesekali ia meringis saat Sasuke mengoleskan obat merah pada lukanya. Sasuke melakukan tugasnya -membersihkan luka Hinata- dengan baik setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Kini, Sasuke duduk di depan Hinata melipat tangan di depan dada, menatap gadis yang telah melibatkannya dalam aksi menantang maut.

"Seperti yang telah kuceritakan, aku... bukan _photographer"_ Hinata menurunkan kakinya dari meja.

"Jadi, kau agen FBI yang dikirim Amerika untuk sebuah misi?" Sasuke sangat tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pantas saja kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mudah. Masuk KHS yang sangat ketat pun dapat dengan mudah kau lakukan, kau menembak semua sasaran di festival malam itu, lalu kau juga yang melumpuhkan penyelundup narkoba... lalu orang-orang yang mengejar kita malam itu adalah anggota Akatsuki" Sasuke mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang memang sangat aneh jika hanya dilakukan oleh gadis biasa.

"Jadi, apa misimu sebenarnya?" Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, penasaran.

"Misi internasional. Aku dikirim untuk menghentikan organisasi mafia yang membawahi semua aksi kejahatan, pembunuhan dan narkotika di Konoha" Dengan lemah, Hinata menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

" _Suugeeee..._ " Sasuke berdecak kagum, tak menyangka ia berhadapan dengan gadis yang sangat langka. Gadis yang melaksanakan misi internasional serumah dengannya, hanya orang-orang yang sangat terpilih yang bisa menjadi anggota FBI. Sasuke merasa dirinya berada di sebuah pembuatan film _action_.

"Aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu dan tolong jangan beritahu siapapun, Sasuke" Hinata memilih untuk pindah tempat tinggal, ia tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak pernah, tidak akan dan tidak ingin mengusirmu. Kau bisa tinggal disini sesukamu tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan janjimu..." Sasuke kembali mengambil posisi nyamannya bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Janjiku..." Hinata bergumam pelan sambil mengingat-ingat janji apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Kau bilang kita bisa melanjutkannya di rumah" Sasuke lebih memilih menatap lampu besar di atasnya ketimbang menatap Hinata di hadapannya.

"Melanjutkannya di rumah?" Hinata masih terus berusaha menyelami memorinya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

" _T-that kiss... I mean_ " Dengan malu-malu, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menonton acara televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita _live_. Tidak ingin wajah merahnya ketahuan.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu gambar apa ini?" Hinata lagi-lagi membuyarkan keinginan Sasuke untuk menagih janji, Hinata memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di Iphone-nya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya membelakangi Hinata kini ikut memperhatikan Iphone Hinata.

"Gambar awan merah?" Sasuke menatap Hinata. Hinata mengangguk menuntut jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di ruang kerja kakakku tapi ruangan itu bukan di kantor utama" Sasuke mengingat hari saat ia di ajak Itachi berkunjung ke ruang kerjanya, saat itu Sasuke masih kelas X, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran,

"Tidak ada. Ku dengar, lambang ini adalah lambang persatuan para pengusaha muda" Jelas, Hinata harus berbohong.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin mencari lelaki untuk di nikahi menggunakan lambang ini. Apa salahnya menikah dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darimu?" Sasuke salah fokus.

"Eh?" Hinata cengo, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyiratkan teka teki.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang begitu elegan, lima orang pria dewasa tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari TV LCD yang menyiarkan berita penangkapan oknum yang berniat menembak mati Namikaze Minato.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Itachi memutar kursi kerjanya, tak ingin menyaksikan berita yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Semua informasi mengenai penyerangan kita selalu di ketahui oleh anak kecil itu. Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang kepercayaan kita tertangkap!" Kisame ikut mengomentari aksi Akatsuki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu digagalkan oleh agen FBI yang mereka sebut sebagai anak kecil.

"Apa menurutmu ada seseorang yang selalu membocorkan rencana kita?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja, Itachi. Kalau begini terus, kau, aku... kita semua juga akan mereka cebloskan ke penjara" Hidan dengan jiwa religius aliran yang tidak jelas menasehati Itachi.

"Aku adalah pengusaha terpandang, pria berwibawa. Tidak ada celah untukku masuk ke dalam penjara. Sebelum kita melakukan aksi selanjutnya, kita harus melenyapkan mereka terlebih dahulu" Itachi berdiri dari kursinya memandang foto keluarga yang terpajang di ruangannya.

"FBI terkenal dengan kerja sama tim mereka. Menghilangkan salah satu dari mereka, akan melumpuhkan kerja sama timnya" Kakuzu menatap Itachi yang tak pernah serius seperti hari ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Dia yang paling berbahaya. Menyergap dan berniat membunuhnya dengan berhadapan langsung akan sangat sulit dilakukan. Dia tinggal bersama adikku, culik dia, bawa ke markas 02 dan aku sendiri yang akan melubangi kepalanya dengan pistol ini" Itachi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan dan Kakuzu akan mendapat giliran beraksi kali ini. Sebelumnya, mereka berempat adalah orang-orang di balik layar yang hanya menunggu berita bahagia dari anggota yang lainnya saat berhasil melakukan kejahatan mereka. Kali ini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain turun tangan. Anggota mereka yang lain sudah tertangkap, mereka benar-benar harus berpikir keras untuk melenyapkan Hinata sebelum mereka mendekam dan menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka di balik jeruji besi.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa dirinya hanya menjadi siswa gaib di KHS, dia hanya datang dan pergi sesukanya. Sebenarnya hari ini Hinata sangat ingin masuk sekolah, setidaknya untuk menjernihkan pikiran setelah melakukan aksi 'mobil terbang' yang tak selalu ia lakukan. Namun, kakinya yang masih sakit saat berjalan memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah saja. Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sai juga tidak ada kerjaan, jadilah mereka berada di sebuah-

"Waahhhh~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai... Gadis berbikini, pasir putih, debur ombak, membuatku ingin selamanya di Konoha saja" Sai duduk di sebuah kursi panjang menggunakan _boxer_ motif _Spongebob_ dan kaos putih, di kepalanya ia menautkan topi jerami yang menjadi ciri khas salah satu anime manusia karet, di tangannya ada jus mangga segar.

"Ide siapa lagi ini.." Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi saat ia di bawa paksa oleh teman-temannya ke pantai. Katanya untuk _refreshing_.

"Waktu kita yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikan misi tinggal sebentar lagi. Ada misi _Rank S_ yang sudah mengambil antrian di meja kerja kita, setelah misi ini kita harus kembali ke Amerika. Kapan lagi kita menikmati pantai Asia?" Gaara menurunkan kacamata hitam untuk melindungi matanya dari silau sinar matahari. Tidak beda jauh dengan Sai, Gaara juga mengenakan kostum yang agak menyedihkan, _boxer_ motif _Doraemon_ dan kaos biru dengan gambar _Surfer girl_ di bagian depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan markas Akatsuki? Anggota utama mereka tersisa lima orang, kita harus menuntaskan misi ini. Kita harus segera terbang ke Rusia untuk misi selanjutnya" Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bisa santai, Ia selalu membicarakan misi dan strategi. Tidak bisakah ia tersenyum lebar seperti motif _Princess Elsa_ di _boxer_ -nya?

"Terdapat awan merah di markas Akatsuki, Sasuke bilang dia pernah melihatnya di ruang kerja Itachi. Ruangan itu bukan di kantor utama _Uchiha_ Corporation. Mungkin di sebuah markas yang jauh dari keramaian kota" Hinata mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau ingin menyergapnya secara langsung?" Sai menyimpan jus mangganya,

"Menyergap tanpa bukti hanya buang-buang waktu, mungkin juga buang-buang nyawa untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Uchiha Itachi, dia sangat licin" Gaara membuka kacamatanya, menebar senyum dan mengedipkan mata kepada setiap gadis berbikini yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Aku punya rencana besar untuk itu... kita butuh orang kelima dalam tim" Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Apa kau akan meminta Kakashi-sensei mengirim orang dari Amerika?" Sai tidak yakin tapi mereka terbiasa bekerja berempat, tidak pernah ada orang lain dalam tim mereka.

.

.

.

Dengan hati yang agak berdebar, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menekan bel apartemen Itachi. Sasuke telah mencoba menekan _password_ apartemen Itachi tapi Itachi adalah tipe orang yang sangat mengutamakan keamanan, ia rutin mengganti _password_ apartemennya setiap seminggu sekali.

"Sasuke?" Itachi membuka pintu apartemen, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengunjunginya. Biasanya, Itachi yang selalu mengunjungi Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui kakak. Sebentar lagi Ujian Akhir Sekolah, aku sangat stres dan ku rasa berkunjung ke apartemen kakak akan sedikit menenangkanku" Sasuke memasuki apartemen mewah Itachi.

"Kau membawa bunga?" Itachi mengekor di belakang Sasuke memandang bunga beserta pot yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Ruangan kakak sangat besar. Ruangan sebesar ini sama sekali tidak memiliki unsur kehidupan, jadi aku membawa bunga untuk kakak" Sasuke kebingungan ingin meletakkan bunga tersebut, akhirnya ia memilih meletakkannya di meja kecil di sudut ruang kerja Itachi.

"Kenapa dengan foto itu?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan lemari etalasenya, Sasuke sedang memperhatikan foto yang diambil saat Sasuke masih kecil dan Itachi sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar saat itu.

"Kita lahir dari Ibu yang sama. Kita tumbuh di keluarga yang sama tapi kita memiliki jalan hidup yang berbeda" Sasuke masih betah berdiri memperhatikan fotonya bersama Itachi.

"Kau juga akan segera menemukan jalan hidupmu, Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu menyukai apa yang kau lakukan dan kau akan menikmati hidupmu" Itachi ikut memperhatikan foto mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, Kak. Ayo kita menginap di salah satu ruang kerjamu yang ada gambar awan merahnya" Sasuke berbalik menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Untuk apa kesana?" tanya Itachi penuh pertimbangan.

"Ayolah, Kak. Aku akan ujian akhir, aku butuh ketenangan. Di ruang kerjamu yang itu agak tenang dan jauh dari keramaian kota" Sasuke berututur berusaha meyakinkan Itachi.

"Hn. Baiklah"

.

.

.

Suasana KHS tak seramai biasanya, siswa kelas XII begitu intens terhadap pelajaran mereka. Maklum saja, kurang dari 10 hari mereka akan menghadapi salah satu hal yang sangat menegangkan dalam hidup mereka. Hinata memandang sekeliling kelasnya, semua orang sibuk dengan buku dan pensil begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Hinata tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Ia hanya mendengarkan musik.

"Kau sangat serius ya?" Hinata memiringkan duduknya, mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

"Tentu saja. Ini tentang masa depanku" Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku Biologi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Memangnya setelah ini kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sasuke tampak tertarik, ia menyangga dagunya lalu berpikir.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan kuliah jurusan kedokteran atau psikologi, mungkin juga aku akan ikut akademi kepolisian. Belum ada yang pasti tapi setelah lulus aku akan pindah ke Amerika" Dengan serius, Sasuke menjelaskan rencana hidupnya setelah lulus.

"Kenapa Amerika?" Hinata melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak bisa selamanya tinggal disini karena pekerjaanmu ada di Amerika. Kau juga bilang, kita tidak mungkin terus bersama. Kalau kau tidak bisa selamanya di Konoha, biar aku saja yang pindah ke Amerika" Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya untuk pindah ke Amerika. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Don't think too much simple,_ Sasuke. Kau harus tetap melakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan tanpa terpengaruh olehku"

"Aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Itu saja. Lalu, mengenai pernyataanku bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku serius dengan itu. Apa jawabanmu?"

 **Ddrrttt... ddrrtt... drrrtt...**

Iphone Hinata bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke memutar bola matanya pertanda ia sangat bosan dan kesal karena Hinata terlalu sering mengacuhkannya. Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak melihat pesan masuk di Iphone-nya

 **From : Shikamaru**

 _Aku ada di belakang restoran depan sekolahmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan._

' _Mungkin memang sangat mendesak_ ' pikir Hinata.

Kelas sedang kosong, Hinata hanya berpamitan pada Sasuke dengan alasan ingin ke toilet. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Menuruni tangga, melewati lapangan dan terakhir Hinata menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada penjaga gerbang KHS agar membukakan gerbang untuknya.

Hinata menyusuri trotoar jalan di depan KHS menuju sebuah restoran yang menjadi lokasi pertemuan antara Hinata dan Shikamaru. Sampailah Hinata di sebuah lorong yang sangat sepi, hanya mobil sport merah yang mengisi lorong sepi tersebut.

' _Apa dia membeli mobil baru_?' Batin Hinata saat melihat mobil yang asing baginya.

"Ada perlu apa, Shikamaru?" Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya, berharap Shikamaru segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Kakuzu" seseorang berwajah menyeramkan keluar dari mobil. Ternyata bukan Shikamaru.

' _Is it trap? Damn it!_ ' Hinata merutuki dirinya yang sangat mudah terpengaruh.

"K-kau... bukankah yang mengirim pesan padaku Shikamaru? Dimana dia?" Hinata melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan, ia meraih pistol kesayangannya dari balik rok seragam KHS yang dikenakannya.

"Shikamaru? Apa dia temanmu? Aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi ku rasa kau tahu bagaimana kecanggihan teknologi sekarang, selain bendahara aku juga seorang _hacker_. Aku hanya sedikit meng- _hack_ data dari operator seluler yang digunakan oleh temanmu, lalu aku menggunakan nomornya untuk mengirim pesan padamu" Kakuzu melangkah perlahan mendekati Hinata.

"Melangkah sekali lagi, hidupmu akan berakhir" Hinata mundur perlahan, memperlebar jaraknya dengan Kakuzu. Hinata mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Kakuzu, bersiap untuk melepaskan peluru.

 **Hap.**

Di luar dugaan, seseorang menarik tangan Hinata dari belakang dan menjatuhkan pistol dari genggaman tangan Hinata. Seseorang dengan model rambut kaku yang seluruhnya disisir kebelakang, Hidan, mengunci pergerakan tangan Hinata menggunakan borgol, Hinata berusaha melawan, meronta, menendang dan semua usaha untuk melarikan diri tapi sayang sekali Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya saat seseorang berwajah hitam dan putih menempelkan sapu tangan pada bagian mulut dan hidung Hinata.

Zetsu membius Hinata.

Dengan pergerakan yang sangat lincah, Hidan dan Zetsu memboyong tubuh Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil. Sepersekian detik kemudian, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kakuzu meninggalkan kota Konoha menuju sebuah tempat.

Markas Akatsuki.

.

.

.

 **Byuuurrr**

Segelas air mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata yang duduk di kursi dengan keadaan mulut tertutupkain, kakinya terikat kuat oleh tali, tangannya terborgol di belakang punggungnya.

' _Siiaaaallll...!'_

Hinata benar-benar merasa hidupnya akan berakhir saat ia membuka mata dan menyadari dirinya tidak mampu melakukan perlawanan saat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini berusaha membunuhnya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan padanya, ruangan dengan gambar awan merah pada bagian dindingnya.

"Buka penutup mulutnya" suara datar dan dingin milik Itachi menambah ketakutan Hinata, ia tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Itachi kini duduk dihadapannya. Zetsu yang mendapat perintah dari Itachi melepas kain yang menyumbat mulut Hinata.

"Selamat datang di Markas Akatsuki, gadis kecil. Ku rasa tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu kau cari" Itachi tersenyum sambil membelai sebuah pistol hitam. Meskipun kain yang menutupi mulutnya telah terlepas, Hinata tetap tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama menggangguku. Jadi dengan senang hati aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk membawamu langsung padaku, agar kau bisa kembali ke Amerika dengan tenang di peti mati" Itachi menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"U-Uchiha Itachi. Pelaku pembunuhan kakeknya sendiri, Uchiha Madara, untuk mengambil alih Akatsuki. Bahkan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap adiknya sendiri, lalu beberapa hari yang lalu kau mencoba membunuh Namikaze Minato" dengan nafas tak karuan dan kaki gemetaran karena ketakutan, Hinata menyebutkan satu per satu kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi.

Prok... prok... prok...

"Senang sekali kau mengetahui semua tentangku" Itachi bertepuk tangan kecil mendengar sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Mengenai Kakekku, Madara, dia sudah sangat menjengkelkan, dia tidak ingin menyerahkan Akatsuki padaku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi jadi aku membunuhnya. Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke, adikku tersayang, dia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun hanya saja aku tidak ingin semua harta Ayah diserahkan padanya tapi akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari harta Ayahku karena dengan membawahi Akatsuki aku mendapatkan segalanya yang ku inginkan" Dengan penuh rasa bangga, Itachi menjelaskan alasannya menghabisi nyawa Kakeknya dan alasannya pernah hampir membunuh Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesali perbuatanmu" Hinata masih terus menantang Itachi meski bergerak pun susah ia lakukan.

"Lalu, Namikaze Minato. Dia selalu menggagalkan bisnis narkobaku, aku hanya ingin melenyapkannya tapi aku gagal karena kau dan teman-teman brengsekmu. Kau sama menjengkelkannya dengan Minato, jadi bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan Minato mati di tanganku?" Itachi berdiri dari kursinya, ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkan tepat di bagian kepala Hinata.

"Pergilah dengan tenang, gadis kecil"

 **DOOORRRRR...!**

"ARRGGHHH...!" Darah bercuruan menodai lantai putih markas Akatsuki.

Tangan Itachi berdarah. Tangan Itachi? Bukankah tadi Itachi mengarahkan pistolnya ke bagian kepala Hinata? Lalu kenapa tangan Itachi yang berdarah?

"Kau saja yang mati.." Gaara dengan pakaian seragam khusus agen FBI menembak tangan Itachi sebelum Itachi sempat menembak kepala Hinata. Tangan Itachi berdarah, pistolnya jatuh ke lantai. Itachi menggenggam tangannya berusaha menahan darah yang mengucur deras.

"Strategi jebakanku, sukses" Shikamaru dengan pakaian yang sama muncul di belakang Gaara sambil mengarahkan pistol kepada Itachi.

"SIAAALLL... POLISII...!" Hidan dan Kakuzu berlari meninggalkan Markas Akatsuki melewati pintu darurat bagian belakang.

"Ayo ikut aku, kejar mereka!" Sai memerintahkan beberapa anggota polisi ikut bersamanya mengejar Hidan dan Kakuzu yang melarikan diri menuju hutan di bagian belakang markas.

"Kakak... Ternyata kau yang telah membunuh Kakek dan juga berusaha membunuhku. Ternyata, kakak..." Sasuke juga muncul dari belakang Shikamaru memandang tangan kakaknya yang bercucuran darah.

"Tu-tunggu. Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" Itachi heran mengapa kegilaan ini bisa terjadi. Ia telah dikepung oleh polisi, Itachi tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Itachi pasrah tapi ia masih penasaran dengan satu hal. Mengapa rencananya hari ini bisa terdengar sampai di telinga polisi? Lalu, mengapa Sasuke juga ada di sini?

Hidan dan Kakuzu melarikan diri saat melihat keberadaan polisi. Masih ada satu lagi anggota Akatsuki di ruangan ini yang berdiri dengan santai, Zetsu.

Ada apa dengan Zetsu? Bukankah dia juga anggota Akatsuki?

"Maaf, jika ini menyakitimu" Zetsu bergumam pelan berjongkok di bagian belakang kursi tempat duduk Hinata untuk melepaskan borgol dan tali yang mengikat Hinata.

"Zetsu, Kau...?" Itachi heran melihat Zetsu yang melepaskan Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Itachi..." Shikamaru mendekati Itaci yang telah dikunci pergerakannya oleh Gaara.

"Zetsu adalah teman kami. Kau pasti heran mengapa semua rencana kejahatanmu selalu kami batalkan. Itu karena kami memiliki semua informasi tentang organisasi busuk ini" Shikamaru berujar pelan sambil sedikit menyeringai pada Itachi.

"KAU PENGHIANAT, ZETSU...!" Itachi berteriak memaki Zetsu.

"Kenapa, kau...?" Hinata terlihat kebingungan. Shikamaru tidak pernah menceritakan apapun sebelumnya tentang Zetsu yang bekerja sama dengan tim mereka. Shikamaru hanya memerintahkan Hinata untuk mengikuti alur permainan Itachi untuk menjebak Itachi.

"Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan. Namaku Zetsu, awalnya aku juga merupakan agen FBI yang melaksanakan misi internasional _Rank S_ seperti kalian. Saat menjalankan misi di Afganistan, aku terlibat skandal, aku dituduh bersekongkol dengan mafia pemerintahan Afganistan, hal itu membuat diriku terancam dipecat oleh FBI karena dianggap mencoreng nama baik lembaga . Aku tidak bersalah dan aku tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan, aku mengajukan permintaan kepada FBI untuk mengabdikan diri dan membantu menyelesaikan misi agen FBI yang lainnya untuk memperlihatkan kesetiaanku pada pekerjaan ini, FBI setuju menerimaku kembali setelah menyelesaikan sebuah misi besar. Aku memilih Konoha karena aku mendengar ada Akatsuki. Selama ini aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki, aku tidak memiliki celah untuk menghentikan Akatsuki. Lalu, beberapa bulan kemudian, aku mendapat informasi kedatangan kalian ke Konoha. Aku segera menemui Shikamaru dan bekerja sama dengannya" Zetsu menjelaskan tentang dirinya sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Lalu... Zetsu tidak mengerti secara teknis rencana penculikan ini, kenapa... kenapa kalian bisa mengetahuinya?" Itachi semakin frustasi, ia merasa dirinya benar-benar dibodohi.

"Itu karena... Kami memiliki Uchiha Sasuke bersama kami. Anggota kelima tim kami" Hinata berdiri menghampiri Itachi.

Sebenarnya Hinata hanya larut dalam permainan Itachi, ia sengaja melemahkan dirinya dan sengaja masuk ke jebakan pesan yang ia terima, semua itu adalah bagian dari strategi jebakan yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru. Hari itu, Zetsu memberitahu Shikamaru tentang rencana Itachi menculik Hinata, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya kemudian menyusun rencana untuk mejebak balik Itachi dengan memasangkan kamera CCTV di seluruh ruangan Itachi. Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan Hinata tentu saja tidak memiliki akses untuk mememasang kamera CCTV. Lalu, akhirnya... mereka meminta bantuan Sasuke

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Aku punya rencana besar untuk itu... kita butuh orang kelima dalam tim" Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Apa kau akan meminta Kakashi-sensei mengirim orang dari Amerika?" Sai tidak yakin tapi mereka terbiasa bekerja berempat, tidak pernah ada orang lain dalam tim mereka.

"Tidak. Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan dari seseorang, Itachi akan mengirim orangnya untuk menculik Hinata. Kita tidak begitu mengerti tentang skenarionya, kita harus memasang CCTV di seluruh ruangan Itachi untuk _monitoring,_ untuk lebih mendapatkan informasi tentang rencana Akatsuki menculik Hinata, aku mempunyai rencana untuk menjebak Itachi saat menculik Hinata. Kita harus memancing Itachi agar dia membicarakan semua kejahatannya, aksinya akan terekam kamera CCTV lalu kita tidak perlu menguras tenaga untuk mencebloskannya ke penjara" Shikamaru menjelaskan detail strateginya.

"Tapi Shikamaru, kita tidak memiliki akses untuk melakukan itu. Penjagaan mereka pasti sangat ketat" Hinata merasa mustahil melaksanakan strategi Shikamaru.

"Kau mengenal baik orang terdekatnya, orang kelima dalam tim yang kumaksudkan adalah... Uchiha Sasuke" Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan Hinata untuk membantunya membujuk Sasuke agar membantu mereka menjebak Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau, Shikamaru. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain?" Hinata tentu saja menolak, terlalu berbahaya untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak akan berbahaya jika kita bermain natural"

Hinata mondar mandir di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang terus berjalan kesana kemari ia juga memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kamera CCTV dalam bentuk kamera yang sangat kecil terpasang di sudut-sudut ruangan Itachi.

' _Tidak.. tidak... dia tidak ada hubungannya. Sasuke tidak boleh terlibat_ ' Hinata menatap Sasuke yang duduk melantai sambil mengerjakan soal Matematika.

"Kenapa? Bingung memikirkan jawaban untukku? Kalau kau bingung jawab IYA saja" tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari angka-angka memusingkan di buku Matematika, Sasuke menebak isi pikiran Hinata. Sasuke menyangka Hinata memikirkan jawaban untuk pernyataan cintanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sasuke, Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" Hinata benar-benar nekat ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

' _So sorry, Sasuke...!_ ' permintaan maaf Hinata tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Sasuke jika hanya diucapkan dalam hati.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja tapi ada syaratnya..." Sasuke tetap asyik menghitung hasil akhir soal logaritma.

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya?" Perasaan Hinata mulai tidak enak.

"Kau harus jadi pacarku, itu saja!" Sasuke mengucapkan dengan santai tanpa beban sedikitpun.

 **Krik... krik... krik...**

Hinata menyetujui persyaratan Sasuke. Hinata menjadi pacar Sasuke bukan karena semata-mata agar Sasuke membantunya memasang kamera pengintai di seluruh sudut ruangan Itachi, melainkan karena Hinata juga memang memiliki perasaan semacam yah, gampangnya kita sebut saja rasa suka dan ketertarikan.

Hinata menjelaskan apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke sempat menolak karena menganggap menganggu privasi orang, terlebih lagi orang tersebut adalah Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Hinata terpaksa menjelaskan banyak hal dengan detail termasuk kematian Uchiha Madara yang direncanakan oleh Itachi. Awalnya, Sasuke tidak percaya tapi ia juga ingin membuktikan kebenaran dari perkataan Hinata. Sasuke melakukannya dengan sempurna persis seperti apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke mengantongi beberapa kamera kecil saat berkunjung ke apartemen Itachi, bunga beserta pot yang dibawa oleh Sasuke pun terselip kamera di dalamnya. Sasuke sengaja memperhatikan foto di lemari etalase Itachi lalu diam-diam Sasuke menyelipkan kamera di jejeran barang-barang lemari etalase Itachi. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga memasang kamera di sudut-sudut strategis apartemen Sasuke.

Berdasarkan informasi dari Zetsu yang disampaikan kepada Shikamaru, Itachi akan membunuh Hinata di markas 02. Hinata kemudian meminta Sasuke untuk berkunjung ke markas tersebut. Saat berkunjung ke markas yang memiliki gambar awan merah, Sasuke tidak hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebelum Ujian Akhir Sekolah, ia memiliki tujuan lain yaitu memasang kamera pengintai di seluruh sisi strategis ruangan tersebut.

Berkat kerja sama yang baik. Rencana Shikamaru untuk menjebak Itachi... Berhasil

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Kau melakukan ini kepada Kakak, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar akan menyesal, Sasuke... Kau akan menyesal..!" Saat diseret polisi, Itachi menyempatkan diri berbisik pada Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menyangka kedatangan Sasuke di apartemennya saat itu untuk memasang kamera pengintai. Harusnya, Itachi lebih berhati-hati karena Sasuke memang tinggal bersama dengan Hinata tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Itachi akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di dalam dinginnya kamar penjara. Itachi akan dituntut dengan pasal berlapis, pembunuhan berencana, narkotika dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, melaksanakan misi berujung menemukan makhluk bertingkah laku ajaib seperti Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Kakashi akan menarik Hinata dkk kembali ke Amerika besok lusa, sementara itu Hinata masih sangat ingin bersama Sasuke. Teman-teman timnya yang lain benar-benar menanfaatkan waktu luang mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu di Konoha dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Shikamaru, memilih untuk _camping_ sambil memancing di kaki gunung Konoha yang sangat terkenal di kalangan _Backpacker_. Sai menyewa kamar hotel di salah satu pantai terindah di Konoha untuk menikmati indahnya _sunset_ dan _sunrise_ di pantai atau lebih tepatnya menikmati _sunset_ ditemani gadis-gadis Asia berbikini, gadis idaman Sai untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup kelak. Berbeda lagi dengan Gaara, Gaara adalah tipe orang yang sangat hobi nonton, Gaara tidak memiliki genre film favorit. ' _yang penting nonton_ ' begitu kata Gaara, jadi tidak heran jika mulai pagi sampai malam Gaara selalu ada di bioskop untuk menonton film yang ditayangkan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata?

"Katanya teman-temanmu menghabiskan waktu terbaiknya. Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri di apertemen? Kau bahkan tidak belajar padahal Ujian Akhir Sekolah beberapa hari lagi..." kata Sasuke sambil makan malam bersama Hinata di apartemen.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku sedang menghabiskan waktu terbaikku" Hinata larut mengunyah makanan yang lagi-lagi dimasak oleh Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudmu, waktu terbaikmu a-adalah bersamaku, ya... hehehe" Sasuke bahkan berbicara gagap saking bahagianya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika besok lusa..." Hinata meletakkan sendoknya tidak nafsu makan.

"Oh iya, besok lusa ada film bagus di bioskop. Tayang perdana, kita harus menontonnya..." Sasuke berusaha menunda kepulangan Hinata kembali ke Amerika.

"Sasuke... Misiku sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali ke Amerika memberikan laporan, belum lagi Aku dan timku akan segera di kirim ke Rusia untuk sebuah misi" Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya. Ia tidak berniat menghabiskan makanannya, _mood-_ nya tiba-tiba berubah sangat buruk.

"Lalu kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" Sasuke tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata,

"Kapan? Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan menjalankan misi di Rusia" Hinata menunduk lemah.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku akan memainkan piano saat hari perpisahan nanti, aku ingin kau melihatku, kau bilang kau menyukai laki-laki yang bisa main piano..." Sasuke menuntut agar Hinata menyaksikannya bermain piano saat hari kelulusan.

" _So sorry, Sasuke..!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Huh, kemana dia? Katanya besok dia akan kembali ke Amerika, lalu kenapa tidak mengemasi barang?_ ' Sasuke baru saja pulang dari sekolah, ia mencari sosok Hinata tapi tidak menemukannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk merebahkan diri, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Belajar dan latihan _ceremonial_ sangat menguras energinya. Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari kasurnya saat matanya melihat surat berwarna biru tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Dengan sangat penasaran, Sasuke meraih dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _Sasuke, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu._

 _Aku menunggumu di apartemen Insignia nomor 312._

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk bersiap-siap menuju tempat Hinata menunggunya. Ia meraih kunci motornya lalu berlari kecil keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

"Aneh, kenapa banyak goresan seperti ini..." Hinata baru saja akan menekan _password_ apartemen Sasuke tapi sesuatu mengganggunya.

Tempat tombol _password_ apartemen Sasuke penuh dengan goresan, Hinata meraba papan tombol tersebut mencari keanehan. Benar saja, besi aluminium tempat papan tombol tersebut agak terbuka.

"Seseorang baru saja membajaknya!"

Hinata tahu betul dengan situasi seperti ini karena ia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Membobol pintu apartemen seseorang dengan membongkar papan tombolnya lalu dihubungkan ke komputer.

"Sasuke... dimana kau? Sasukeee..." Hinata berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke.

Hinata terus mencari Sasuke, di ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan terakhir di kamar. Sasuke tidak ada di apartemen. Hinata merogoh Iphone-nya berusaha untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Ia sangat khawatir.

 _I'd be a sun and a moon in the night_

 _I can be whatever you like, uh.. uh_

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kepada celana seragam sekolah Sasuke yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar. Lagu _New Love_ dari _Maroon 5_ , Hinata sangat mengenal lagu ini. Nada dering Sasuke, artinya Sasuke tidak membawa Iphonenya. Hinata menemukan surat di meja belajar Sasuke, ia meraih dan membacanya. Mata Hinata terbelalak saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

Memang benar dugaan Hinata, _password_ apartemen Sasuke dibajak dan seseorang meninggalkan surat untuk Sasuke atas nama Hinata.

"Sial...Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu masih berkeliaran, Sai tidak berhasil menemukanya saat itu. Jangan-jangan... Sasukee..!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huuee, udah sejauh ini. Moga tetap bisa menghibur teman-teman yaa..**

 **Yang nunggu chap depan mana review-nya... eh, maksudnya mana suaranya. Hehe**

 **Bagi yang pengen berteman di BBM, invite akoeh ya kaka :v**

 **Haha, bercanda. Invite ya, 748c6884 atas nama Yui. Siapa tahu kita jodoh, hahaha #Jonesdetected**


	8. Come Home

CHAPTER 8

 **Come Home**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Summary © Hinata dengan misi rahasia, Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Organisasi mafia dan agen rahasia.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." seorang bergigi tajam tampak menyeringai kepada Sasuke di depan pintu kamar apartemen bernomor 312.

"Mu-mungkin aku salah alamat" Sasuke mundur perlahan berusaha meninggalkan seseorang yang terlihat menyeramkan baginya tapi usahanya gagal saat Kisame memegang erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak salah alamat"

.

.

.

Tanpa perlu banyak waktu untuk berpikir, Hinata yakin Sasuke dijebak oleh Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Satu hal yang Hinata ketahui Itachi sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke hidup damai sementara ia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di dalam penjara _blood prison_ , penjara paling mengerikan di dunia. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan dua pistol kedap suara andalannya tidak pernah ketinggalan.

"Shikamaru... kau dimana?"Hinata memasang _headset_ selagi ia menyetir dengan kecepatan yang 'gila' seperti biasanya, di tangannya ia menggenggam surat palsu yang mengatasnamakan dirinya. Apartemen yang ia tuju adalah apartemen yang berada cukup jauh dari kota.

"Kenapa suaramu bergetar seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru santai di balik telepon.

"Bisa kembali ke kota sekarang juga?" Hinata masih tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang, suara dan bibirnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Besok kita sudah kembali ke Amerika, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu memancing dan sekarang kau sudah memintaku kembali? Memangnya ada apa?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kail pancingnya menjauh dari danau untuk membereskan perlengkapannya. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka mengganggu kesenangan orang lain karena hal sepele. Meski Hinata belum menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia meminta Shikamaru kembali ke kota tapi Shikamaru sudah yakin pasti ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Sasuke... seseorang mengirim surat kepada Sasuke atas namaku. Dalam surat itu, ia meminta Sasuke untuk menemuiku di sebuah apartemen" Hinata menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam menerobos lampu merah, ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu belum lagi hari sudah sore.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Merepotkanku saja. Dimana alamatnya?"

Setelah menghubungi Shikamaru, Hinata juga menghubungi Gaara yang sedang menonton film _Inside Out_ sambil makan _pop corn._ Dengan terpaksa Gaara harus meninggalkan bioskop dengan langkah berat, diam-diam film ini adalah film yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Gaara.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan? Dia hanya merepotkan kita saja. Lagipula kenapa dia bisa sampai sebodoh itu?" Gaara mengoceh di balik telepon selagi ia berjalan menuju _basement_ parkiran mobil.

"Iya, baiklah aku mengerti. Setelah ini pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menemani dan membayarkan tiket bioskop untuk nonton film _Inside Out_ "Gaara masih saja belum merelakan film yang ia tunggu-tunggu berlalu begitu saja tanpa ia tonton.

Berhasil membujuk Gaara meninggalkan bioskop, Hinata kembali menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi satu lagi temannya yang sedang menikmati pemandangan pantai sambil menunggu _sunset_.

Sai yang tengah duduk santai di salah satu kursi pantai harus merelakan hal yang sangat dinantikan olehnya terlewatkan saat Iphone-nya berdering menerima panggilan dari Hinata.

"Apa? Anak bodoh itu?" Sai terlonjak kaget mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

Satu hal, karena kecerobohan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sai sama-sama mengatai Sasuke dengan kata 'bodoh'.

" _C'mon_ _guys_ , dia hanya orang biasa. Dia bukan orang seperti kita, wajar kalau dia sangat mudah terjebak seperti itu"

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya lalu berlari menuju wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di balik meja resepsionis.

"Kosongkan apartemen ini, perintahkan semua penghuni untuk meninggalkan apartemen sesegera mungkin" Hinata dengan nafas yang sulit ia kendalikan berbicara cepat kepada resepsionis yang kebingungan menatapnya.

"Maaf, tapi anda-"

"Aku polisi. Ada 3 buronan yang berada di apartemen ini. Sampaikan pengumuman perkamar dan jangan mengumumkannya di kamar 312" Hinata memperlihatkan kartu nama FBI miliknya lalu dengan lincah sang resepsionis melakukan perintah Hinata.

Hinata berlari menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, ia menuju _lift_ kemudian menekan lantai tujuannya. Di dalam _lift_ , Hinata bersama dengan seorang ibu dan seorang anak kecil.

"Sepertinya lantai atas sedang ada perbaikan dan ada penyelidikan polisi" Hinata menekan tombol yang membuka pintu _lift._ Hinata menggendong anak kecil tersebut dan membawanya keluardari _lift_. Ibu dan anak tersebut kemudian turun menggunakan _lift_ yang satunya lagi.

" _Hinata, aku sudah ada di dalam lfit menuju-_

 **DUUAARRR...!**

"Halo...? Shikamaru? Halo..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru. Hinata memandang ke bawah di bagian kaca _lift,_ ia melihat semburan abu dan kaca pecah di bagian lantai dua, orang-orang berlarian meninggalkan apartemen. Bom baru saja diledakkan dan sialnya Shikamaru pasti terjebak dan tidak bisa membantunya saat ini. Masih ada Gaara dan Sai tapi kemungkinannya untuk segera menyusul sangat kecil. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri.

 **Tiinng...**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, pintu kamar 312 tepat berada di depan Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan pistol dari balik kemejanya, ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan mendekati pintu kamar tersebut.

 **Doorr... Doorr...**

Dua kali tembakan berhasil membuka pintu kamar, Hinata menendangnya dan kemudian memandang ke seluruh bagian ruangan dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan sosok berambut hitam duduk dengan seluruh bagian tubuhnya terikat di kursi.

"Sasuke..." Hinata ingin segera mendekati Sasuke dan melepaskannya tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang lelaki muncul dengan seringaian jahat yang senantiasa menghias wajahnya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti akan datang" seorang pria berperawakan menyeramkan dan bergigi tajam muncul dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" Hinata menurunkan pistolnya,mencoba untuk berdamai dengan Kisame.

"Awalnya, dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus Akatsuki dan FBI tapi ia telah melibatkan dirinya karena bekerja sama dengan kalian untuk menjebak Itachi" Hidan muncul disusul oleh Kakuzu di belakangnya.

"Kau memang berani. Bahkan kau datang seorang diri kesini..." Kakuzu menarik pelatuk pistolnya bersiap untuk melepaskan peluru yang akan mengenai kepala atau jantung Hinata.

"Sendiri? Aku punya teman.." Hinata pun tak ingin kalah, ia menyiapkan kedua pistolnya tapi saat ini ia hanya sendiri, sedangkan tiga orang di depan sana sama-sama memiliki pistol. Memutuskan untuk menembak salah satu diantaranya mungkin memang berhasil tapi masih ada dua orang tersisa yang mungkin saja menembaknya secara bersamaan.

' _Sial. Aku mungkin berakhir disini.._ '

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan, sesaat ia menyempatkan dirinya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang bahkan bernafas pun terlihat sangat sulit ia lakukan. Sasuke tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membahayakan nyawanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja..." Hidan menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Hinata.

"DASAR BANYAK BICARA...!" Sai melompat dari balik pintu dan langsung menerobos melepaskan tembakan.

 **Dorr... Dorr...!**

Dua tembakannya berhasil mengenai bagian dada Hidan, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kakuzu menekan sebuah tombol _remote control_ di tangannya dan-

 **DUUUAARRR...!**

Bom meledak di luar kamar 312. Dinding tembok yang berdiri kokoh tertiup seperi kapas saat terkena ledakan bom, Hinata berusaha menutupi kepalanya dari reruntuhan bangunan menggunakan kedua tangannya, ruangan tersebut kini hancur berantakan dalam sekejap mata. Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke telah terjatuh dari kursi. Kepala Sasuke tampak berdarah, sepertinya terkena reruntuhan bangunan.

"SASSUUKKKEEEE...!" Hinata berteriak sekencang mungkin saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari kepala Sasuke. Mata Sasuke tertutup.

"MATI KAU..!" Kisame mengarahkan pistolnya ke bagian kepala Hinata yang tampak tak fokus karena memperhatikan Sasuke.

 **Dooorrrr...!**

"Arrggghhhhhh..!" Hinata yang akan berlari menyelamatkan Sasuke jatuh tersungkur di lantai saat ia merasakan peluru menembus kakinya dari belakang.

Dari belakang? Tunggu tapi Kisame menembaknya dari depan, lalu kenapa seseorang menembak kakinya dari belakang?

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang dan mendapati Gaara terjatuh dengan peluru yang tepat menembus jantungnya.

"GAARAAA...!" Mata Hinata berair saat melihat salah satu temannya jatuh perlahan dengan luka di bagian dadanya.

Jadi, saat Kisame akan menembak kepala Hinata, Gaara muncul dari belakang dan menembak kaki Hinata, tujuannya adalah agar Hinata jatuh dan peluru Kisame tidak mengenai Hinata tapi sebagai gantinya Gaara tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menghindar dan akhirnya peluru yang akan mengenai kepala Hinata melesat ke belakang menembus jantungnya.

"DASAR BODOH...!" Shikamaru muncul dari belakang dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan saat melihat Gaara kesulitan bernafas, Shikamaru melompati Gaara menerobos reruntuhan puing bangunan yang seakan tak menjadi penghalang Shikamaru untuk melepaskan beberapa tembakan untuk menghentikan Kisame, disusul Sai mengejar Kakuzu yang lari keluar ruangan.

Hinata dengan kaki yang bercucuran darah berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang tampak kesulitan bernafas, Hinata menghampiri Gaara dengan air mata yang sudah tak mampu lagi ia tahan.

"Bo-bodoh..." Hinata duduk di samping Gaara, ia mengangkat kepala Gaara agar Gaara setidaknya lebih mudah bernafas.

"Ayolah, bertahan. Hiks... Hiks... besok kita harus pulang ke Amerika. Ayo, Gaara kuatkan dirimu" Hinata mengangkat kepala Gaara ke pahanya. Hinata mengusap kepala Gaara, mengguncang-guncang wajah Gaara agar Gaara tetap sadar.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku. A-aku me-menembak kakimu u-untuk ke-kedua kalinya..." Dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, Gaara menatap Hinata yang berusaha membantunya bernafas dengan melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

"Jangan bodoh. Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau belum menonton film _Inside Out_ bukan? Aku akan membeli tiketnya dan menemanimu menonton..." Hinata berusaha memberikan semangat kepada Gaara agar tetap bertahan.

Hinata benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, ruangan tempatnya sekarang tak lebih baik dari ruangan yang terkena gempa bumi, belum lagi disisi lain ada Sasuke di ujung sana dengan luka di kepalanya, dan suara peluru masih terus terdengar saat Shikamaru dan Sai mengejar dua orang yang berusaha melarikan diri.

"Hi-hinata, a-aku rasa... a-aku akan berakhir di-disini. Aku se-senang be-bekerja sama de-dengan tim ki-kita..." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Gaara, Gaara menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Hinata memeluk erat Gaara dan menangis tertahan.

"Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik, Gaara" Hinata meletakkan kepala Gaara ke lantai.

Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan melepaskan ikatan di bagian tangan dan kaki Sasuke, Hinata juga melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulut Sasuke. Hinata memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Ayo bangun, Sasuke..." Hinata memperbaiki posisi Sasuke, wajah putih Sasuke kini tampak menyedihkan karena dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Hi-hinata..." Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Bertahan Sasuke, ambulans akan segera datang. Tetap buka matamu, Sasuke..." Hinata membuka kemejanya lalu diikatkan pada kepala Sasuke untuk mencegah pendarahan Sasuke.

" _I love you, Hinata..._ " Mata hitam Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menatap tajam kini terlihat sangat sayu.

"Iya, aku tahu..."

" _Tell me you love me, if don't... then lie.. lie to me, Hinata.._ " Sasuke berusaha mengais sisa-sisa tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mengatakan hal yang paling ingin ia katakan. Ia meminta Hinata untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, kalau pun ternyata Hinata tidak mencintainya ia meminta Hinata agar berbohong bahwa ia mencintainya.

" _I love you, Sasuke... I love you, too... I love you more and thats the truth.._ " Meski Sasuke memintanya untuk berbohong tapi Hinata mengatakannya dengan jujur, ia mengatakannya dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke menatap mata ungu Hinata lalu tersenyum bahagia, pandangannya mulai kabur, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan Sasuke menutup matanya.

Pingsan.

Hinata tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, ia bahkan tak mampu berjalan dengan baik, belum lagi besok ia harus kembali ke Amerika. Hinata tidak berniat memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada Kakashi-sensei karena hal ini di luar dari misi tapi bagaimana lagi? Gaara meninggal di peristiwa ini. Hinata, Shikamaru dan Sai harus mengurus jenazah Gaara dan menerbangkannya ke Amerika malam ini juga. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Orang tua Sasuke ada di luar negeri, sesaat kemudian Hinata memikirkan seseorang yang bisa menemani Sasuke di rumah sakit.

"Halo... Naruto, kau dimana?" Bibir Hinata mulai pucat, ia kehabisan banyak darah karena tembakan di kakinya.

" _Aku sedang main PS bersama yang lainnya, ada apa Hinata?"_ Dari seberang telepon Hinata mendengar suara Kiba yang menyalahkan stik karena kalah 3-0 dari Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Hinata sepertinya akan menyusul Sasuke pingsan, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin.

" _Kenapa dengan si Teme?"_ Nada suara Naruto terdengar sangat khawatir, Kiba yang tadinya sangat berisik pun kini terdiam, menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Kepalanya terbentur, ia pingsan. Bisa kau temani dia di rumah sakit? tolong hubungi orang tuanya"

" _Tapi kenapa_ "

 _Tut... tut... tut.._

Hinata mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Naruto. Beberapa perawat kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sasuke.

' _Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu'_ Hati Hinata sedikit perih saat melihat Sasuke yang tak berdaya di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh petugas ambulans.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru membantu Hinata berdiri dengan memegang bahu kiri Hinata.

"Dua orang sisanya?" Hinata menanyakan Kisame dan Kakuzu karena Hidan telah lebih dulu ditembak mati oleh Sai.

"Sudah kami bereskan" Sai juga membantu Hinata berdiri dengan memegang bahu kanan Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Semuanya salahku" Hinata memandang sayu kepada beberapa polisi yang mengangkat jenazah Gaara.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Bukankah kita diajarkan untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain? Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa kita lakukan, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi rekan se-tim" Shikamaru menahan air matanya saat melihat jenazah Gaara di bawa pergi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar VIP Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sasuke masih terbaring lemah dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya, Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk tak jauh dari kasur tempat Sasuke terbaring, tak ketinggalan Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Lee dan yang lainnya.

" _Nggh..._ " Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih.

"Sasuke... Sasuke.. kau sudah bangun? Ini Mama, sayang..." Mikoto dengan lincah mendekati Sasuke yang sudah siuman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berusaha mengingat hal terkahir yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Hinata menghubungiku, kau pingsan di kamar apartemen yang terkena bom" Naruto berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang sadar setelah 4 hari tak sadarkan diri.

"Hi-hinata? Dimana dia?" Sasuke mencari seseorang yang terakhir bersamanya saat itu.

"Dia kembali ke Amerika karena salah satu temannya meninggal di kejadian itu, ternyata dia bla... bla... bla..." Naruto kemudian menceritakan banyak hal yang sebenarnya lebih dulu diketahui oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya bersama Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sasuke sedikit sesak saat mendapati apartemennya tak lagi sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, tak lagi sama tanpa kehadiran Hinata.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau tidur di sofa seperti ini?" Mikoto membereskan bantal dan selimut yang biasa digunakan Hinata saat tidur. Sasuke hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Kau punya dua _Macbook_ dan ini... kameramu?" Mikoto terus membereskan meja yang berisi barang-barang Hinata.

' _Ia tak membawa apapun'_ Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, Sasuke berpikir bahwa setelah kejadian itu Hinata tak pernah kembali ke apartemen dan langsung terbang ke Amerika. Apa karena ia pingsan terlalu lama? Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal kepada Hinata.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Sasuke?" Mikoto bersiap-siap membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan bubur" Sasuke mengingat makanan yang berhasil dibuat oleh Hinata untuknya, makanan saat ia demam setelah di kejar-kejar Akatsuki. Bagi Sasuke, masakan Hinata saat itu adalah masakan yang paling enak.

"Sejak kapan dia makan bubur" Mikoto bergumam pelan saat melihat Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu lemarinya, ia ingin mengganti pakaian rumah sakit yang tampak sangat menghancurkan penampilannya. Lagi, Sasuke harus tertegun mengenang Hinata saat ia mendapati gaun yang dikenakan Hinata saat mereka mengendarai mobil 'terbang' mengejar Akatsuki yang mengacaukan pesta Namikaze Minato.

" _Where are you now..._ " Sasuke membelai pelan gaun Hinata.

Sasuke berkali-kali menghubungi Hinata tapi seperti yang Sasuke perkirakan, Hinata sudah pasti mengganti Iphone-nya dan mereka berdua benar-benar telah _lost contact._

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Ke sekolah, belajar, dan main PS bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya, main basket hingga hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu telah tiba, hari Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Sasuke bangun lebih awal dari biasanya untuk menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapan ujiannya. Iphone-nya tak kenal lelah bergetar menerima ucapan ' _do your best_ ', baik dari teman angkatan, kakak kelasnya yang telah lebih dulu lulus maupun adik kelas yang sangat tergila-gila padanya.

Ia mengecek satu per satu pesan masuk tapi ia tak menerima pesan yang ia inginkan. Di sela-sela kegiatan Sasuke merapikan perlengkapan, tiba-tiba _Macbook-_ nya menampilkan pemberitahuan e-mail masuk.

Sasuke mendekati mejanya untuk memeriksa e-mail yang baru saja masuk. Dengan sekali 'klik' Sasuke tak mampu meninggalkan _Macbook-_ nya, ia terus mengulang membaca e-mail tersebut.

 **From : 6888787**

 _Bagaimana luka di kepalamu, Sasuke?_

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam banyak masalah._

 _Aku bahkan tidak menemanimu di rumah sakit._

 _Hari ini kau Ujian Akhir, bukan?_

 _Lakukan yang terbaik, Sasuke._

"eh?" Sasuke heran melihat sebuah pemberitahuan muncul di sela-sela email Hinata, pemberitahuan yang mengatakan bahwa email tersebut akan hangus dalam 10 detik. Sasuke harus segera membalas email tersebut kurang dari 10 detik.

 _I miss you more than anything,_

 _Please come home, Hinata._

Email dari Hinata mengilang tak berapa lama setelah Sasuke menyempatkan untuk menulis balasan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan tapi hanya ada dua hal yang sangat ingin ia katakan. Pertama, ia sangat merindukan Hinata. Kedua, ia hanya ingin Hinata kembali. Berpisah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai tanpa mengucapkan apapun adalah hal yang sangat berat bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aula _Konoha High School_ menjadi saksi atas kelulusan siswa kelas XII tahun ini, raut wajah bahagia dan tangis haru menjadi ekspresi utama yang menghiasi seluruh wajah siswa kelas XII tapi entah mengapa bagi Sasuke hari ini sama sekali tak ada artinya, meski ia menjadi siswa paling banyak menerima buket bunga tetap saja suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik.

"Wah, kau menjadi lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi. Meskipun kau menjengkelkan tapi aku bangga memiliki teman sepertimu" Naruto menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau hampir tidak lulus tapi aku pun bangga memiliki teman sepertimu" Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Naruto dengan sedikit senyum.

Acara berlangsung sangat meriah, satu per satu siswa KHS memberikan persembahan mereka. Ino yang membacakan puisi, Sakura yang menyanyi Solo, Tenten yang menjadi dirijen paduan suara, bahkan ada drama teatrikal yang dibawakan oleh Naruto, Kiba dan yang lainnya.

" _Tuhan menghadirkan seseorang yang baik dalam hidup kita bukan berarti Dia menakdirkan kita untuk hidup bersama, Tuhan menghadirkannya untuk memberikan pelajaran berharga kepada kita. Setiap orang dalam hidup kita punya porsinya masing-masing untuk mengajarkan sesuatu pada kita. Orang tua, Tuhan menghadirkannya dalam hidupku untuk menjaga dan menyayangiku. Kak Itachi, Tuhan menghadirkannya untuk mengajarkan aku bagaimana memilih jalan hidup yang benar. Naruto, Kiba dan yang lainnya, Tuhan menghadirkannya untuk mengajarkan aku bahwa aku tak sendiri, aku punya orang-orang yang akan menemaniku dalam suka dan duka, orang-orang bodoh yang aku namakan teman. Lalu, Hinata... mungkin Tuhan menghadirkannya dalam hidupku untuk mengajarkan aku bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang. Rasanya... sangat menyenangkan. Hinata... kau dimana? Menurutmu, Tuhan menghadirkan aku dalam kehidupanmu untuk apa? Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi? Aku rela mengorbankan 1000 hari dalam hidupku demi sehari bertemu denganmu. Jika aku diberikan kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali dan diberikan kebebasan memilih hidup yang akan ku jalani, aku akan memilih hidup yang seperti ini lagi. Bertemu denganmu dengan cara yang tak biasa, kita bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melakukan banyak hal. Bagiku, hari-hari bersamamu adalah bagian terbaik selama aku hidup"_

Sasuke berdiri sambil tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan saat acara drama teatrikal dari Naruto dkk selesai. Lalu acara selanjutnya, acaranya terakhir. Persembahan lagu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membungkuk memberi penghormatan sebelum ia duduk di depan piano hitam dan memulai membelai _nuts_ piano menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _Title © Come Home_

 _Artist © OneRepublic_

 _Sasuke's POV_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hello world, hope you listening...**_

- _Halo dunia, semoga kau mendengarkan-_

 _ **Forgive me if I'm young and speaking out of turn**_

 _-Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu muda dan bicaraku tak karuan-_

 _ **There's somone I've been missing**_

 _-Ada seseorang yang kurindukan-_

 _ **I think that they could be the better half of me**_

 _-Kurasa mereka bisa jadi separuh yang lebih baik dari jiwaku-_

 _ **.**_

Halo dunia, lagu ini untuk seseorang yang aku tak tahu entah dimana dia berada. Maaf jika aku terlalu muda dan berbicara tak karuan, aku hanya merindukan seseorang, seseorang yang entah telah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya, tak mendengar suaranya. Aku bisa saja hidup tanpanya tapi aku hanya hidup dengan menjalani hariku tanpa keinginan apapun karena semua keinginan dan harapanku ada pada dirinya. Dia telah menjadi separuh dari jiwaku. Di dunia yang besar ini, akankah aku bertemu lagi dengannya?

 **.**

 _ **Come home... Come home...**_

 _-Pulanglah, Pulang..-_

' _ **Cause I've been waiting for you,**_

 _-Karena aku telah menunggumu-_

 _ **For so long, for so long**_

 _-Sekian lama, sekian lama-_

 _ **And right now there's a war between the vanities**_

 _-Dan saat ini ada peperangan diantara kesia-siaan-_

 _ **But all i see is you and me**_

 _-Tapi yang ku lihat hanyalah kau dan aku-_

 _ **And fight for you is all I've ever known**_

 _Dan memperebutkanmu adalah segalanya yang aku tahu_

 _ **So, come home**_

 _-Maka, Pulanglah..-_

 _ **.**_

Hinata, kau dimana? Ku mohon padamu untuk kembali padaku. Hari terakhir kita bersama adalah hari dimana kita tidak bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Aku tidak bisa saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun. Jika aku melihatmu dan memberimu pelukan saat kau akan meninggalkaku, mungkin hal itu akan sedikit menenangkanku. Kau tahu? Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, aku bahkan tak mengganti _password_ apartemenku karena saat kau kembali dan tak punya tempat tinggal kau bisa datang padaku. Setiap pagi, aku selalu berharap bel apartemenku berbunyi, aku akan berlari membukannya dan menemukan dirimu seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku ingin ke pantai akhir pekan ini bersamamu, ku mohon... pulanglah.

 **.**

 _ **Everything I can't be is everything you used be**_

 _-Segala yang tak bisa ku lakukan adalah hal yang biasa kau lakukan-_

 _ **And that's why i need you here**_

 _-Dan itulah mengapa aku membutuhkanmu disampingku-_

 _ **.**_

Aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau memberiku semangat yang kadang tak bisa ku lakukan pada diriku sendiri. Kau bahkan memasak bubur, masakan yang tidak pernah aku masak. Ada banyak hal yang kurang dariku, karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu.

 **.**

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu Sasuke, semua orang berdiri bertepuk tangan untuk memberikan apresiasi terhadap sebuah lagu sederhana yang dibawakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua siswa meninggalkan aula, memilih halaman sekolah untuk mengambil beberapa foto bersama teman, guru dan orang tua. Sasuke pun tak ketinggalan, ada begitu banyak tangan yang menariknya kesana kemari untuk berfoto bersama, kemejanya sudah sangat kusut, ia bahkan tak mampu lagi membawa buket bunga yang diberikan padanya karena sudah terlalu banyak.

"Selamat, Sasuke-kun... kau melakukannya dengan baik.." Sakura memberika seiikat bunga mawar kepada Sasuke.

" _Um.._ Terima kasih..." Sasuke mengambilnya sambil sedikit tersenyum, bagaimana pun semua orang sedang berbahagia saat ini, ia tidak boleh menampakkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kita berfoto bersama dulu ya, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura bergeser lebih dekat dengan Sasuke saat Ino akan mengabadikan foto mereka berdua.

"Siap ya... satu..." Ino memberikan isyarat, Sakura memasang senyum terbaiknya sementara Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Naruto. Hari ini ia dan Naruto beserta teman laki-laki lainnya akan mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan di restoran _Yakiniku_.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya, pandangan Sasuke tidak mengarah ke Naruto yang juga menjadi salah satu objek foto bersama tapi pandangan Sasuke mengarah ke salah satu sudut jalan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mobil Ferarri hitam dan seorang gadis berambut panjang bersandar di pintu mobil tersebut, gadis yang mengenakan topi berwarna pink dan sekotak susu coklat di tangannya.

"Permisi..." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang belum mengambil foto.

"He... Hei... Sasuke-kun, belum..." Sasuke tak mengindahkan teriakan Sakura yang tak rela saat ia pergi meninggalkannya sebelum Ino memotret mereka.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju tepi jalan, ia tak memperdulikan suara protes yang ditujukan padanya karena menabrak orang tanpa mengucapkan kata 'maaf', mata Sasuke terlalu terpaku dengan sosok di depan sana.

Sasuke berhenti di jarak 2 meter dari seorang gadis yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik sambil meminum susu. Rambut panjang berwarna indigo, mata ungu...

"Ha-hai, Sasuke...kau terlalu sibuk berfoto sehingga tak menyadari keberadaanku yaa..." Hinata membuka topinya saat Sasuke menatapnya tak berkedip.

" _Ano saa,_ selamat atas kelulusanmu. Ku dengar kau lulusan terbaik tahun ini..." Hinata membuang kotak susunya, ia heran Sasuke masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi... aku menyukainya" Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi, Sasuke tetap saja tidak meresponnya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tidak membawa buket bunga untukmu? Aku tidak sempat membelinya.. bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Kenapa lama sekali..." Sasuke menjatuhkan semua bunga dan coklat yang ada ditangannya agar ia leluasa memeluk seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Misiku di Rusia selesai, aku menyempatkan ke Jepang untuk menemuimu karena hari ini hari kelulusanmu.." Hinata mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut, Sasuke hanya diam, memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah kata pun, aku juga tak menemanimu di rumah sakit" Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata mulai merasa risih saat beberapa pasang mata tak berhenti menatapnya dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu..." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanila yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Hinata tahu, Sasuke butuh sedikit pancingan.

" _Don't leave me again..._ " Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Setelah ini, aku harus kembali ke Amerika untuk memberi laporan seperti biasanya dan setelah itu aku akan dikirim ke Australia" Hinata menjelaskan dengan halus kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak akan tinggal bersamaku?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya tak setuju.

"Sasuke, kita punya jalan hidup yang berbeda. Aku dan pekerjaanku, kau dan sekolahmu. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku lanjutkan..." Hinata berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia mengecup pelan bibir tipis Sasuke, hal yang tak pernah berlanjut setelah terakhir mereka melakukannya di pesta Namikaze Minato.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sasuke"

Hinata sekali lagi memeluk Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata membuka pintu mobilnya dan sekali lagi balik menatap Sasuke yang berusaha tersenyum

Hinata tertawa pelan dan menutup pintu mobilnya lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tepi jalan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata..."

.

.

.

 **E N D**

 **Yap, selesai juga. Ini fic pertama yang gue publish ke ffn.**

 **Gue termasuk orang baru di FFN dan gue berterima kasih banget sama temen-temen yang udah niat baca dan nge-review fic ini beserta fic-fic gue yang lain.**

 **Niat hati, pengen bikin fic yang setara film-film produksi Universal. Hahaha *BedaJauh**

 **Gue bukan penulis yang bisa bikin ending bagus.**

 **Itu karena gue mikir** _ **life must go on**_ ***eaahhh..**

 **Hidup harus selalu berlanjut dan dalam hidup yang sebenarnya gak ada namanya happy or sand ending.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **JANGAN LUPA BAHAGIA...!**

 **Haha... sekali lagi, terima kasih banget ya temen-temen...**

 **Semoga tetap niat baca fic-fic gue yang lain.**


End file.
